The Librarian and the Thief
by E.J. Cady
Summary: One lie turns into an interesting adventure
1. Chapter 1

One shot that was on my mind. I might play with it later after I finish Denouement Part I.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The Bookstore was one of the hottest clubs in London. With one of the most exotic collection of men and women of every blood type, Pam made sure her clientele were happy and in return they kept her world safe from prying eyes of The Authority. For twenty five tumultuous years the humans and the vampires coexisted. During the first few years there were battles, not necessarily, of good versus evil, but rather a contest she liked to call 'my cause is way bigger than yours'. It was political and her business was pleasure. Where did people go after a hard day or night? She could only speak for the majority of the vampire crowd in London, because they were all regulars at her club.

The club on the outside looked abandoned. Technology made it easy to discern human from vampire and if they made it in. They were inside they were both screened for unscrupulous effects, like silver and guns. The Bookstore catered exclusively to vampires and sometimes they brought their pets. When they entered there was a vial of blood, and each human was put in the database to be checked and verified as an ally. Business had become excruciatingly high tech, but she adapted with the changing times, because she was a survivor.

She didn't take up battles she couldn't win fair or otherwise. She saw the fruits of being a patriot, a freedom fighter, an insurgent, a loyalist. Every continent had a cause more noble than the next; Pam chose her own vowing to care for it above all others no matter how seductive. Her club, her money, and her lifestyle that was important.

"You looking fierce tonight bitch," her dark skinned business partner sashayed up the stairs. The crow's nest was designated for special clients and their delicious guests. Tonight everyone convened in the lower levels to sample the human delicacies her club had to offer.

"I am fierce bitch," she offered in the London bred accent she almost lost living overseas. She spent quite a lot of time the southern states, Alabama mostly, where she happened to meet the eclectic Lafayette.

A human her maker caught selling 'V'. Using him as the face for her business, any business for that matter, hadn't been the first thought on her mind when she chained him in her dungeon. She only saw potential in him after her maker released her. A club, a new purpose, a new face, a new city to revamp the outlook, her relationship with her maker built.

The former V dealer leaned against the railing holding a glass of champagne. He studied the crowd. They were busy throughout the whole week. Vampire's had impressive stamina and if they were happy they always came back for more. They were the perfect clientele always hungry and willing, to give into other baser instincts the club catered to.

"What's with the glasses?"

Pam touched the brim forgetting she had them on.

"Sophie Marx."

The name was the only explanation Lafayette needed as he turned back to the diverse species, each one beautiful and desirable in their one way. Sophie Marx was Pam's alter ego. A human raised, but not born in Alabama even though she could have passed off being a native. She was a knowledgeable attorney that dealt with other branches of her business that humans felt more comfortable dealing with humans.

Pam's eyes trailed over his dark blue metallic suit tailored to show off the physique only a devout narcissist would keep.

"See anything you like?" she sat back in her seat on hand on the table and the other rested in her lap. She looked like the epitome of satisfied. In truth she was bored. She saw the same faces, smelled the same aroma of sex wafting from her clients and employees, and tasted the same samples of blood.

Lafayette with a knowing smirk turned to her, "I always see something I like." But it didn't always mean he went after it. "I saw a fine ass Estonian model that looks right up your alley," Lafayette broached sipping from his champagne.

With dry curiosity Pam scanned the crowd looking for this Estonian. Standing she walked over to his side to get a better look of the brunette. Lafayette did know her tastes, but she wasn't up for playing tonight. "I'm calling it an early night," she gave him the courtesy of knowing she left. It was better than hearing his mouth later on if she didn't tell him. She didn't glamour him after the three weeks of hell she put him through. Pam like the fear she smelled on him whenever she came nearby. She knew he wouldn't cross with her with the knowledge of what she was capable of. Though, she noticed with trepidation the fear was a distant aroma. Taking its place was respect and dare she say love. She understood she introduced him to a different life by all accounts it was better than where he came. Pam treated him well enough, but she supposed he interpreted it as sentimentality to make sense of his burgeoning attachment. They never discussed the shift when it became distinct. They just accepted the new dynamic. If Pam let herself dwell on it she was comforted by it. Someone other than her maker would feel the sting of her absence if she met the true death.

The owner descended the stairs with the grace of a woman, who knew the power of her body. It was a hell of weapon, beauty. Pam had brains, but looks always went a little farther. A tool that required as little effort as a wink and smile and the world opened up to it, was a coveted item. People, who were aesthetically challenged in the face, worked harder and had a penchant to overcompensate. Hence the inordinately large number of unattractive political figures, world changing scientists, and Pulitzer Prize winners.

The sea of mismatched species instinctively parted. She spied Lafayette's Estonian staring at her from the bar. She entertained the thought of taking her home. But, she thought better of it. She saw the image in her head. The sex, she gave the woman a cursory once over would be decent—maybe even exceed her expectation. If she was human she belonged to vampire and there was no guarantee that vampire would be her type. If she was vampire, then there was the two hour rule which gave her two hours before sun came up to get wherever she wanted to go.

Writing the Estonian not worth it she left through the back entrance that came to a series of tunnels made during WWII. From there she reached the entrance of the park through an incline that came up as steps hidden by vegetation. The moon was out tonight. Bright above and over the bright lit city that had changed so much since she was turned. Her time was a simpler time back then. A part of her missed that world. They youth of living and enjoying each day like you might die the next.

She didn't take her car out tonight. She cursed herself for wanting to take a stroll. Who the fuck took strolls anymore? On Friday night people were partying. Vampires were feeding and sexing each other. Even overcompensating politicians and Pulitzer Prize winners were getting some. And if they weren't they sure as hell weren't taking a stroll. Despite her ability to speed to her home she decided to walk anyway, she might enjoy it at the least she could reflect on life. So in a black coat that hung beyond the beginning of her thighs, a corset and a skin tight black skirt and six inch heels she embarked on her stroll.

Eric, her maker, fucked her until she couldn't walk in the old days. She smiled from the memory. He taught her the fundamentals of eating, surviving, and being brutal when necessary. He was a noble vampire raised by another noble vampire much older than Pam's few hundred years. He had a cause or two, but he never asked her to be a part of any of them. As her maker he could have demanded, but she fought with him willingly even though it was against her baser instincts.

She could feel him from time to time, but their progeny maker bond was broken around the same time she met Lafayette. For a few months she felt lost. But she found her footing again, like she always did. With money saved and a loan from her maker she made The Bookstore. An overseas business venture she paid off her debt, made an identity that made her one of the most available and desired women for men and women.

This stroll shit wasn't a good idea. She was depressing herself. She should have brought the Estonian bitch. Strolls weren't as she romanticized them. Pam sped to her apartment with supernatural ease. She stopped at the corner of her block walking more sedately to the steps leading to her home. Her eyes trained on a dark figure at her front door. It didn't look like they were waiting. Their back was to her. From the sound of her lock being manhandled and the frustrated grunting it looked like the stranger intended on breaking and entering. Was she being robbed? A slow smiled formed.

Showing her fangs would most likely make the would-be intruder run for their lives. But, she was bored and to salvage her night she couldn't think of anything better than playing with her food.

Calling on the southern accent from a time that wasn't so long ago she poured the contents of her purse on the ground. Crouched over the mess she cursed in the way only a woman named Sophie Marx would. "Oh, fudge!"

The intruder opened the door turning immediately when she saw a woman on the ground and distraught. She looked at the open door and growled as she closed it again consoled in the knowledge that the hard part was over.

"You ok?"

Pam's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head when she smelled the aroma of the intruder's blood. Fixing her gaze on the contents of her purse and the task of returning them she shook her head, "it's so nice of you to help," she looked up and large brown eyes stared back at her in welcome. Pam remembering the part she was playing began profusely thanking her.

"Oh thank you," so much she drew her purse to the safety of the crook of her arm. "Thank you so much I don't know what I would've have done with you," she drawled in a thick southern accent.

"Don't mention it," the dark skinned woman shrugged. She didn't want to make a big deal out of the minute kindness. Thornton turned to the steps, with her good deed of the night she wouldn't feel so bad about what she was going to do next.

Pam's hand whipped out halting her escape, looping her arm through the strangers she felt the muscle underneath, "oh, but your kindness must be mentioned," she drawled pushing up her glasses. "It just must."

Thornton noticed her accent for the first time, her travels had ruined her accent, but this stranger's was reminiscent of innocence she lost. "Where are you from?"

"Alabama," she tilted her head, "raised but not born, but shamelessly proud of my accent if that's whats got you so curious about my origination."

Thornton stayed on the top shelf, but turned her body more towards the presumed southerner, "what's a Cotton State debutante doing across that big a….big ocean," she changed.

Pam smiled discreetly at the change, but she didn't point it out.

"I'm a librarian," Pam heard herself answer the question.

Thornton examined the immaculately dressed woman, looking every bit the erotic fantasy of any and every person with the librarian fantasy. She would have to start reading again. She hadn't read a book in a very long time. "So you're here for work?" Thornton assumed.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly pushing up her glasses in the process. Pam was having fun. "Books enlighten one to a slew of fascinating details." She justly embarrassed as she continued, "Why I couldn't think of anything more exciting than losing myself in a hard back novel. Love, adventure, sex," she said excitedly then back off dislodging her arm. "Look at me I've gone an embarrassed myself," she used the temporary head turn to hide her smile.

"Books do it for you huh?" Thornton amused by this woman found her intriguing.

Pam turned to answer, "if by it you mean does the written word give me heart palpitations," she turned back closing the distance her withdrawal created. "If you mean vowels," she purred fighting the smile when she heard Thornton's groan. "Con…..," she drew out in a moan, "sonants, story structure, and character development do it for me." She pushed her body against Thornton suggestively, but she whipped around so that her back brushed against the thieves feminine front. She could feel the nipples through the fabric of her coat. Pam withheld a laugh as she leaned back turned her head until the heat of her breath hit the strangers how with the overwhelming awareness of her proximity. She let the smell of her perfume overtake this human.

"Why, I've never experienced more joy when I curl up on a couch, on a sultry Sunday evening in The Heart of Dixie. The cool breeze tickling my thighs because, as your aware pants sometimes underwear is damn near suffocating in that heat—the mood is just right. I don't feel like such a fool swooning over the prowess of a capable author." She felt Thornton's hands sliding around her, but before she could get a comfortable hold around the librarian's waist Pam pulled away bouncing down the steps. "But you don't want to hear about lil ole me," she made her way down the street intent on hailing a taxi.

What the hell just happened? She felt impossibly drawn to this strange lover of books, to the point where he body, on its own, responded to her with eager hands. Looking wantonly at the woman who blew her mind talking about books, Thornton glared at the first taxi she'd seen in an hour. It would come when the last thing she wanted to do was let this woman out of her sight. Running up the steps she locked the door she spent a good five minutes opening. She would come back again and get what she came for. It wasn't going anywhere.

Pam was getting in the cab, when Thornton panting from speeding down to catch her caught the door before she could close it.

"We're you bullshitting back there?" Thornton angled her thumb in the direction of the steps they were just standing at. She didn't wait for Pam to back out because that's what she read on her face when she asked the question, "nevermind move over."

Pam managed to purse her lips in contemplation. "I don't make a habit of sharing cabs with strangers."

Thornton taking charge made her move over, "neither do I," she gave the cab driver the desired address ignoring the fact that this wasn't her cab. Thornton admired the long pale legs then drew her eyes up to the blond watching her admire them. Offering a hand and a smile, "I'm Thornton."

Pam took her hand, "by choice?"

Thornton laughed, "for half of my life sure, it's just a name," she shrugged. The dark skinned woman waited for the blond to introduce herself, but she was content to watch the passing city. "This is the part where you tell me your name."

"Is it?" she drawled raising a single eyebrow.

"You were the one concerned about us being strangers."

Pam saw her point taking the hand that remained outstretched for her to shake, "Sophie Marx. And to clarify, "you're just Thornton?"

"For now."

"That's not fair I've told you my whole name."

"The name could be fake and so could mine," Thornton pointed out.

"By that logic we're still strangers."

Thornton began digging in her pocket. Putting on a wedding ring she grabbed Pam's hand and placed the second band on the librarian's hand with surprisingly little resistance.

"You move quickly don't you?" Pam examined the gold band in the passing street light. "Will be staying in that beautiful home you were burglarizing?"

Thornton laughed in answer, "No, and I didn't burgle. I opened the door and then I closed the door. I found something more interesting to get myself into tonight."

Pam's brow rose.

"And I did not mean that as it sounded." Thornton rushed, "I know the rings don't help, but I'll explain the shortly."

"Do all women go for this?"

"No," Thornton plastered on her most charming smirk genuinely appealing. "But the one's worth knowing are always up for an adventure."

Thornton smiled. The cab stopped. Handing him two bills for the ride and tip she got out first then helped the blond with a hand of assistance. Pam stared at the impressive home and the smell of humans that were milling around, while others handed off invitations to be accepted inside. Looping Pam's arm around hers Thornton started them toward the long stairs waiting in the line of London's finest entering.

"What are we doing here?" Pam asked. She was no closer to solving the mystery of this meat.

"Blending in," Thornton answered through a smile handing off their invitation skipping the line from impatience.

They didn't check their coat. Holding her hand she kept the blond close to her, "you want to be a part of one of those adventures you read about it in books?"

She stopped by the table of deserts letting Pam go. She saw who she was looking for standing in a small group with an impressive young woman on his arm. His eyes were dark and brooding, but for some reason women fell for it along with the money.

"I can't say I have," Pam breathed theatrically.

Thornton smiled, "where's your sense of adventure," she backed away, "I'll be back," she stated before disappearing in the crowd.

Pam looked around the expanse. Some of them she recognized from the club. The vampire Thornton took a great interest in was a regular with the blond woman, who seemed to be a fixture at his side. The blond started over to her while her vampire lover disappeared just like Thornton. Pam saved that detail to query about later.

"Beautiful dress," Pam complimented still in character as Sophie.

"I forget where I bought it," the blond supplied. She tilted her head curiously to the taller blond. She didn't stand in the pretense to collect a desert. She made a point to examine Pam as if she was a stain, and she was pondering how to get rid of it.

"Yes?" Pam forgot to add Sophie's trademark cheer. She didn't like to be stared at. She didn't mind quiet admiration, she was use to it. But there was more to the interested look in the blond human's eyes, and she couldn't say she liked it, not exactly understanding the source.

"You're married," she nodded to Pam's ring.

She lowered her gaze to the ring. "It looks that way."

"I don't suppose Thornton got on one knee. Her style has never been what you might call conventional, but she's a hell of a romantic," she pointed out smugly. "She does things and you know you have no choice in the matter, but you let her do it anyway."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Pam asked genuinely curious. Perhaps this woman could tell her more about this mystery woman, who went by one name.

"She's just as bad as Bill," the blond turned her back to the party. She resented these gatherings. It was all a show for vampires and humans to be in one space with forced harmony. They all just wanted to kill and each other, they were too polite to do either.

"Bill?"

Sookie looked up from her drink, "she didn't tell you anything did she?"

Pam offered a silent shrug.

"It's her way. Romancing women, I bet she chose you because of the accent. She's always been weak in the knees for southern belles," she revealed the effortlessness of her accent. "You'll love her for a little while, but it'll end. She'll take everything and leave with you nothing."

"Lies every last one," Thornton came back wrapping her arm around Pam's waist. Pulling her into a kiss while her hand pulled the woman's body into her, Thornton was making a blatant statement. Pam's hands settled on Thornton's shoulders her nails biting the dark skin's woman's skin pleasurably. She could make all the statements she wanted just as long as she they were as gratifying as this kiss.

Sookie glared squeezing her glass until the crystal broke. Bill came from out of nowhere just as Thornton did cleaning up the mess just as discreetly as he healed it. Placing a kiss where her skin broke he introduced himself as Bill and her as his wife Sookie.

"What an interesting name," Pam pointed out with Sophie charm.

"For an interesting woman," Thornton held her as possessively as Bill held Sookie. She sucked in her bottom lip savoring the tall blond.

Sookie glared at both Bill and Thornton. But, she directed her comment toward the darker of the two, "aren't you as charming as a snake in the grass during a church picnic?"

Bill's smile brightened taking in Pam appreciatively feeling Sookie notice. "That sort of charm has always been kind in the manner of woman it attracts."

"I can't agree. No offense, but I expect the next time we see Thornton you won't be on her arm."

"If you happen to make an unannounced visit to our flat, then undoubtedly you'll be seeing more than me on her arm," Pam was all charm, "if that's what you meant."

Sookie's face fell.

Bill turned his head to hide his amusement. Thornton didn't have to go home with her, so she didn't waste the effort to hide her delight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Thornton wiped the tears from her eyes. The London night was cool, but Pam didn't seem to mind it as much. The look on Sookie's face it was priceless. Their shoes slapped the concrete steps with lazy taps.

Thornton withdrew a book from the inside of her coat. She improvised with the plastic cover, knowing enough to take precautions for the integrity of the quality of something so old. She handed it to Pam. She jumped down the steps leaving the blond dumbstruck on the bottom of the stairs.

"What's this?"

"I stole it, for you," she handed Pam the first edition of Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment.

Pam took the book holding it delicately, "you steal books, hearts—is anything safe around you?"

"Hearts?"

"I know the signs of a bitter woman. Sookie's as bitter as they come."

"She's harmless," Thornton answered dismissively, "she just hates to see me with a beautiful woman. I think she prefers the version of the story where I pine over her for an eternity while she gets the happily ever after."

"Did you help that ego along or—"

"I may or may not have stolen a trinket, known to grant eternal life, with the express intent to win back her heart." She answered Pam's astonished gaze. "I was going up against a vampire—I needed all the time I could get," Thornton shrugged.

"You loved her that much."

"I did, but I learned love isn't always worth it in end," she confessed hinting at the resentment for the emotion. "It's a long story. And I'm sure you want to be getting home. I can hail you a cab." Thornton stated holding her arm out to a cab that didn't stop.

"Who said I wanted to go home just yet?"

Thornton turned to her a smile formed as her arm slowly fell to her side. "I thought librarians might have a strict bedtime," Thornton looked at the time it was almost one o'clock.

A cab stopped on the curb. Thornton stood indecisively at the corner and Pam stepped forward opening the door getting in.

"You're not worried about sharing a cab with a stranger anymore?"

"I'm sure I could be persuaded to make an exception." She held up her ring, "you still owe me a story or two." Pam's appetite was replaced by the hunger of an inquisitive mind.

Thornton followed behind her starting from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's block happens to the best of us and I am not immune. Hope you enjoy I can see this turning into something longer….don't want to though, but idk …. It's like the story has a mind of its own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Lafayette sauntered down the stairs with half opened eyes. A fluffy pink robe with a black scarf wrapped around his head he took his time. Pinching the bridge of his nose he stopped in his tracks startled by the figure sitting in a chair thumbing through a book.

"What the hell hookah!" he screamed pressing his hands to his chest. His heart pounded from shock.

Thornton's head rose slowly and a smile formed.

"Hey cuz," she stood returning the book to the shelf she took it from.

"What are you doing here?"

"Family can't come and visit?"

"No," Lafayette glared. Tightening his sash he took a deliberate turn rolling his eyes as he headed into the kitchen.

Thornton followed him inside sitting at the table as he prepared himself a cup of coffee.

"What you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"And?"

"What else could I want?"

"My soul."

"I don't do that anymore," Thornton shrugged admiring the stainless steel décor. It was clean and modern. However nice it was it didn't fit her flamboyant cousin.

"The hell you don't. I hears things stories and what not, I knows what kind of shit you been into lately and I don't want no part of it."

"I hear things too," the dark immortal drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "Like you've shacked up with a vampire. He cute?"

"She's aight if you're into sexy, blonde, and dangerous," his eyes narrowed. He rested a hand on his hip as he waited for his coffee to brew. The edge of the counter bit into his lower back, but it was comfortable pain that kept him alert.

"She sounds fun," Thornton smirked.

Lafayette pursed his lips, the move had more of an affect with lip gloss making the full lips glisten. The last time he saw his cousin she was trying to get him to bargain his soul for some trinket with a high price on the black market. A human soul meant a lot to patrons of the dark arts. Though, he cared too much about his to agree to the terms for his cousin's sake, not when he thought Sookie was a foolish reason to stay alive. His cousin had long ago fallen into the dark intrigues. She was beyond praying for if he were inclined to pray.

Since she found the jewel that granted her immortality there wasn't a mission she wouldn't endeavor. She walked into the mouth of danger. It didn't matter if she came out bloodied and broken her body healed quickly now, the treasure mattered. And there was always someone wanting something that didn't belong to them.

"She'd eat you alive," he poured two cups of coffee.

"I think I should decide that for myself. Where is she?"

"She went for a jog where the fuck you think she at eight o' clock in the morning," put both cups on the table. When it didn't look like he was going to slide the second to her Thornton pulled it to her.

"How have you been?"

"I was doing good. But, shit is still unclear why your ass here."

"I heard you were doing well and I just wanted to stop by," she shrugged.

He put his cup down unconvinced and his face showed as much. "You came all the way to London for me?"

"No. I didn't see any harm in stopping by to visit," Thornton sipped the hot liquid. "You are my one and only cousin. We're the only family either one of us gives a damn about."

"Tara have you ever heard the term burned bridges?" the partial club owner asked sardonically.

She tilted her head, "you're that mad at me huh?" Lafayette never used her first name unless he was upset with her. She wasn't fond of the name and never had been. It wasn't until she found the amulet that she decided to reinvent herself. That had been almost thirty years ago. Lafayette, as a vampire's kept man, didn't look any older than when she last saw her cousin before she went off on a labor of love.

She held her hands up in surrender, "I may have heard from a source that your employer might be in possession of a diary by a vampire named Godric."

Lafayette heard Pam mentioned the name before, "doesn't ring a bell," the man across from her drank coolly.

Thornton shrugged, "yea," she made a show of examining the pristine surroundings. She drummed her palms good naturedly on the table. "Great coffee," she pointed toward the still full cup. "I should get going. Where did you say you worked again?"

"I didn't," her cousin answered dryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pam sat on a statue plucking at her nails impatiently. She looked at her watch, but the thief was already late. She hated to be kept waiting. She pushed her hair behind her ear. Tonight she dressed the part. On the night she met Thornton she had been unprepared, fortunately, she hadn't brought up any questions about her wardrobe.

She wore a knit sweater and matching skirt both light pink with pastel pink pumps with a black tip to. She wore the same dark overcoat from last night. She smelled the thief. She had been watching her for some time. Pam made it a point to nod toward everyone that left the building as if she knew them well enough to speak to them. Blowing out an irritated breath that wasn't entirely a charade, she started toward the street ready to hail a taxi.

Pam could smell her getting closer.

"Lady librarian," Thornton greeted catching up to her in a light jog.

Pam turned plastering on a pout, "Thornton."

The tone made the thief smile. It seemed her gift to piss people off, if only she could care enough to stop. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It doesn't matter I was just leaving."

"I thought we had a date," the thief rushed following behind the woman as she started walking on the sidewalk.

Pam turned to the darker woman, shorter than her in heels. "What kind of women have you dated that are ok with you being a half an hour late?"

"No woman is ever fine with that until I put on the charm."

"I'm not charmed."

"But, you're still talking to me."

"Not anymore," she began walking in earnest. This is what Sophie would do right Pam thought to herself. No self respecting woman would subject herself to the whim of someone who cared so little about being on time for a date.

Thornton's smile faltered a little until she beamed from the challenge. "How can I make it up to you?"

She eyed her surroundings when the faux librarian didn't offer. "I have a good excuse if you'd like to hear it," she decided that a half truth might be perceived as endearing. Then she went on to explain that she had arrived twenty minutes before she was supposed to meet the blond outside of the library. She described her palms had become sweaty from nervousness. And how suddenly she felt light headed as she watched the blond step outside and sit, Thornton had got as far as the door of the café across the street then she stopped just to watch. It was at first to take her in and admire her. And then her thoughts ran rampant. Suddenly she wasn't sure that the date was such a good idea. But, when she saw her hail for a taxi Thornton was brought into the present.

"The blond hair gets people, but I'm not dumb."

"I know," Thornton agreed seriously, and then she pointed to Pam's face, "it's the glasses. All smart people wear them," she said as a matter of fact. "And if they don't then they're definitely not as smart as you."

Pam hadn't been expecting it. The sober delivery kicked something Pam hadn't felt in a long time. It felt like amusement. Startled at first she got out of character struggling to return by pushing up said glasses. Sophie would smile, so that's what Pam did, briefly.

"I saw that."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Speaking of," she pulled at the ring on her finger and Thornton stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning your ring," she answered because it had been obvious enough for Thornton to stop her.

"Oh honey, I'll change," she said in mock panic, "I'll go to counseling, I'll wash the dishes," she rushed out more domestic chores the thief usually put off. A small crowd formed around the women as Thornton got on her knees holding the same hand that held the ring. "I will never watch tv and act like I'm ignoring you again. As soon as we get home I'll throw it out. All fifty five inches of it….for you," she stated dramatically.

A woman passing with a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck twice pat Pam on the shoulder lightly, "take it honey. The offers don't get any better than that."

Pam watched her leave with a bag swinging. She didn't see the name on the bag. It was a habit of hers to seek out names on passing shopping bags. Her habit, for a while, was broken by an incredibly surprisingly sweet distraction. Sophie would play along, so Pam did.

"And what about Mr. Perkins?"

Thornton's eyebrows hiked from confusion.

"Mr. Perkins is…." the thief trailed off waiting to be saved. Her knee was beginning to hurt on the hard surface of the walk.

"The dog that we never got because you were allergic."

"I'd break out in hives for you," Thornton replied weakly.

"Or you could take a shot."

"Like a needle type shot?"

"Yes."

She paused and Pam pulled her hand away from the long pause, but Thornton tugged on it harder, "anything you want."

"I want dinner," she tugged at the arm pulling the woman toward her.

Thornton kept her hands locked around the paler hand when they started down the walk again with a slight applause behind them.

"You're a piece of work," Thornton complimented.

"What does that make you?"

"Wrong question, you should be asking me what does that make tonight," she swung their hands like she saw a couple do earlier today before she visited Lafayette. At first sight the motion annoyed her, but holding Sophie's hand she understood how hypnotically pleasant it was. She didn't dislike that couple so much now.

"What does it make tonight?"

"Our canvas," the thief helped.

"Is cheesy a part of the charm?"

"Only if it's working," Thornton turned them left. "I do a mean strong, dark, and silent." She immediately stopped talking and pursed her lips for dramatic effect adopting a deliberate walk Pam eyed with a raised brow.

"And women go for that?"

"You say women as if there are hundreds," Thornton disregarded her silence seeking explanation.

Pam shrugged. It seemed like a question Sophie would ask. Sensible women never leaped and then looked. Thornton owned a carefree air. Her cologne while pleasant didn't mask the scent of danger wafting off her in waves. Danger might excite Sophie, but not enough to blind her to the potential for disaster Pam reasoned. She didn't analyze why it was important to be true to Sophie, it just felt right.

"Are there?"

Thornton looked as if she were counting in her head, "maybe a even hundred. I wouldn't say hundreds," she stressed the last part. Smiling when Pam tugged on her arm.

The night before in the cab she shared a truth that very few were aware of. Thornton was a hopeless romantic. She didn't write poems, or make plans to meet at the empire state building with strangers she found fascinating. No, she gave up her life to be with a woman that didn't want to be with her in hopes of winning her back.

Bill had been a gentleman. He saw the human was hurting from love that was returned several undisclosed events took place that created a civil relationship between the two. Pam had almost been caught when Thornton asked her how she knew she was breaking in. The librarian blew it off as watching enough true crime specials to identify suspect situations. The dark haired woman seemed satisfied with the answer and offered to finish the story tonight over dinner. Now, they were under the moon taking in the sights and sounds of the city hand in hand as if they were a real couple.

"You're hands are always cold," Thornton rubbed them to warm them.

Pam rejoined easily, "you don't know me well enough to say always. Come to think of it you don't look like the type to stay around long enough to use the word at all."

Thornton laughed, "where's the sign on my forehead that says temporary. I could be very permanent." She picked up the hand with the ring.

"Until you find someone else that tickles your fancy."

"T….tickles my….w," Thornton looked appalled as if she'd just been offended. "I don't know what kind of woman you think I am, but we can end this date right now if you think any tickling will get done tonight."

Pam wasn't sure if Sophie had taken over or if she was genuinely amused. Either way she laughed. It wasn't a head back gut busting laughter. It was a delicate laughter that disarmed the jokester responsible because up until now Sophie had been reserved with her laughter.

"I like that."

Pam looked away when she realized how much fun she was having. "Where are we going."

"How about a movie?" Suddenly the thief had the urge to regroup in a dark place with a big enough distraction for both of them to forget how easy it was to be around the other. Thornton hadn't felt this way in a long time. She liked it, and it scared her, but Sophie seemed to think the idea was just as good and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps a dark place with a beautiful librarian hadn't been one of the best ideas for the evening. The cinema featured Monty Python's the Holy Grail. Thornton hadn't seen it in a long time and she couldn't live with herself if she let Sophie live another day without seeing it. The thief's intentions had been completely innocuous. Somewhere along the way, no not somewhere, a distinct touch had sparked an unshakeable awareness than an extremely beautiful woman was sitting beside her.

The touch, to her knowledge, didn't look premeditated. Pale hands brushed against hers as it sought out popcorn. Thornton stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Sophie whispered in concern as Pam smiled inside at Thornton's predicament. Earlier out in the open air the thief seemed to have the upper hand. But, Pam knew her body, and the power that came with a strategically crossed leg or the delicate, unnecessary moan, shifting in her seat to get comfortable warranted. Thornton was defenseless. Then a thought struck her. What was she going to do about it?

She knew about the immortals past a little. She'd fallen face first in a pool of love and to keep herself from drowning and dying she found immortality. What did it have to do with her breaking into her home? It was hard to keep on task when the other woman controlled or attempted to control every aspect of their interaction. She commanded the conversation easily and without even realizing Pam fell into step every time as if every move had been calculated and accounted for.

She turned her head to the growing pile of popcorn in the seat beside her. She didn't want clue Thornton in on her true nature just yet. For now, she owned the element of surprise. The blond would use spring it on her when she least expected it. Though, she felt there was still more to Thornton that needed to be learned before Pam came out to play.

She adjusted her glasses smiling slightly when Thornton joined her again.

"Are you okay?" she asked with mock sympathy.

Thornton nodded. Leaning away from the blond her fingers sat under her nose to lessen the sweet aroma of her perfume from flooding the dam of pent up frustration. Where had this come from? She twisted in her seat determined to keep her fingers where they were. Her elbow dug into the arm of the chair.

Pam smirked. Clearing her throat she returned to the movie. When Thornton had returned Pam relinquished the bag of popcorn. Now it sat between Thornton's legs barely touched because both women had things on their mind that didn't involve that type of snack. Killing the smiled that played on her lips Pam's hands went blindly into the bag. On the way out she dragged her fingers along the side dropping her bounty in Thornton's lap.

"Oh," her other hand came to her mouth like it was the worst offense anyone could commit, "I'm so sorry," Pam's hands dove to Thornton's center. The lack of warning and the sensitive state of awareness Thornton jerked upward into the hand. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the librarian's hand closed around it.

Sitting again with a hand cover her person both eyes looked blankly at the bag on the floor and the popcorn littering the floor.

"Oops," Thornton whispered.

"Are you okay," Pam reached out holding in a smiled when Thornton flinched from her touch.

"Fine," she rushed. "Fine, never better actually. Are you enjoying the movie?"

Pam thought about the answer before she purses her lips and shook her head guiltily.

"It's a classic," Thornton half whined confused by Sophie's admission.

"It's not my cup of tea," she admitted standing. She started down the aisle knowing Thornton would follow.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" she heard the dark skinned woman asked when she caught up to her in the lobby. Thornton held the door open for her.

The blond frowned in question.

"Walking out when you're bored of something."

"Are you implying that someday I'll be bored with you?"

"I'm saying it's a distinct possibility," Thornton offered. She brushed her hand on the back of Sophie's but decided against the action. She barely made it out of the theatre intact. What was the point of punishing herself further?

"But not a certainty huh?"

The dark haired woman smirked about to answer until she felt her phone vibrate. She intended to ignore it and start up again until the buzzing became insistent. "Hold that thought," Thornton answered the phone walking away from the blond.

Where could one go wrong with exceptional hearing?

Pam turned her back to Thornton when the dark skinned woman started turning in her direction again. She spoke quietly. It was obvious she wasn't interested in her conversation being overheard. But, Thornton had broken into her home for a reason, maybe this call would give Pam answers.

"Not yet."

The person on the other line talked for a while.

"I will."

The tone audibly changed. They weren't happy with Thornton's lackadaisical answers. After the voice rose Thornton didn't stay on the phone much longer hanging up while they were in midsentence.

"Taking calls…if that's a sign of someone bored I don't know what is," Pam started when Thornton took her hand unconsciously.

Putting the phone away she shook the conversation out of her head, "business," she didn't offer more than that.

"Stressful business."

The dark haired woman shrugged, "you know rich people. Spoiled always wanting what they want when they want it. They're children at heart in the worst kind of way."

Sophie wouldn't know many rich people and Pam's answer said as much. Thornton seemed relieved by this news her spirit visibly brightening. As if knowing someone rich would taint the quaint picture the thief found herself taking pleasure in immensely.

"You're not missing anything," Thornton pulled her hand away, but Pam tightened her grip when she felt the other woman slipping away.

"You don't like British comedy—"

"I didn't say that. Monty Python isn't my cup of tea," Pam interrupted. The Sophie in her head most likely appreciated Monty Python's humor. Though, there would have to be a good reason for her to walk out the way she did. It almost seemed like too much of the vampire. "Besides I'm sure you can do better than a grade school date."

"What gives you that impression?"

"That first edition you stole for me."

"Oh yea, how are you liking that?"

"I love it. Actually you should come to my room."

Thornton stopped in her tracks. Pam stopped a few steps after looking back at the shocked woman.

"Are you trying to seduce Ms. Marx?"

Pam tilted her head oddly. Is this what Sophie would do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The hotel was vampire friendly. Metal sheets covered the windows at a set time and could only be unlocked by a special code only the guest knew. Pam liked that feature especially. She heard stories of unlucky vampire meeting the true death due to technical mistakes. It was a pr nightmare for the hotels responsible which made it that much easier to choose the hotels with the better technology and reputation.

The elevator ride was slow and silent. If she didn't know better she might think Thornton was nervous. Her rapid heartbeat—the way she drummed her thigh through her pocket, the thief hadn't taken her hands out since they entered the lobby. Now elevator music dampened the mood and all Pam wanted to do was punch her hand directly through to the cable connection and rip it out.

The room was always listed under the name of Sophie Marx whenever she was in town. The staff knew her face. She hoped no one would go out of their way for her when she entered the lobby. Fortunately there were plenty of customers to keep them too busy to notice one of their most valued clients. She was a simple librarian how would she explain the extra attention? It was bad enough Thornton's eyes trailed over every item with value adding their price up in her head coming to a foreseen conclusion that would require explanation in the safe confines of her room.

"Nice place," Thornton observed sticking close to the door as Pam made herself comfortable. She made certain to eat before starting her charade. If not the reveal wouldn't be as eloquent as Pam would like.

She sat on the couch, feet under her. An arm hung over the back of the couch with her nails playing with the fabric. "The books just there," she pointed to the table Thornton coincidentally positioned herself beside.

Looking down she brushed the hard surface with curious fingers. She wasn't one to keep her suspicions to herself, "what kind of librarian are you exactly?"

The blond smirked at the dark haired woman's tone.

"A very good one," she offered. Dropping her chin on her arm she looked completely adorable. Pam had planned for the move to inspire ease when the shoulders tensed at her curt answer.

"We both have our secrets it's not fair if I divulge all of mine," Thornton picked up the book carefully.

"I have a rich ex husband that foots the bill for accommodations. I have extravagant tastes for a librarian. I think it's because libraries are designed so dreary."

Thornton nodded. She didn't join the blond on the couch. Instead she sat in front of her on the table where a glass stained red from earlier that evening still sat. The maid should have been by to pick that up Pam noted, she would call and complain later.

"What?" Pam asked pushing her hair behind her left ear.

Thornton sighed deeply concentrating on her the word on the first page, "you smell awesome," she didn't lift her head up.

Pam looked down at the book Thornton was now concentrating too hard on. She strongly doubted the other woman was reading. Sliding her left foot from underneath her she used it to keep balance as she leaned forward picking up the dark woman's chin. Thornton let her heard be brought up against her better judgment. The lips, full and pink were coming closer ready to devour the thief's lips—Thornton wasn't above letting her.

They closed the distance between them, mostly Pam forgetting that Sophie might have been too reserved to take the lead. Lips met in a slow dance that didn't demand anything except more time, more touch, more tongue. Pam's tongue came out first and Thornton sucked greedily putting the book away. She stood leaning over the librarian without missing a beat. Holding her body on her arms she felt Pam's hands play with her center, there was no guise of spilling popcorn to ignite the fire neither woman were apt to stop.

Thornton moved against the determined pats against her center. She wanted her pants off. She wanted to feel more, but it wouldn't translate with moans. So she took the other woman's hand and pushed it into her pants. Pam liked her lover's eager. She brought a second hand to assist and she undid the pants. Her legs opening desperate to be touched, but her need could wait for now, or so she thought. Hooded eyes saw the signs smiling into the kiss before she broke it off Thornton fell to her knees.

Sliding her fingers teasingly along the contour of the librarian's thighs the added pressure of her nails made the blond jump from need and anticipation. Lifting her hips it was all Thornton needed to pull then down quickly to her ankles. Pam managed to get one leg out. The lines of her leg, the smell of her arousal, the proximity was lethal combinations that assaulted Thornton to a frenzy. She forced herself to go slow. She forced her mouth to tease the pale inner thighs that felt cool under the warmth of her breath.

"Wider," Thornton commanded with the leg, free of the skirt, over her shoulder.

Pam did as she was told. She didn't often give up control, but she couldn't help it. Thornton had a way of turning the tides in her favor. Though, from the way her tongue was working toward her center Pam didn't feel bitterly defeated. She pushed her center into Thornton's face when she felt the heat of the immortal's breath playing with her, blowing as if she wasn't about implode.

"Now," she moaned humping the air unconcerned that this was exactly what Thornton wanted to see.

As a reward for her pleading Thornton drew her tongue lazily around the sides of her lover's lips. Her right hand held the other's woman's leg steady and possessively on her shoulder. Pulling at the meat of the skin the blond didn't seem to mind. Very delicately teeth grazed her clitoris experimentally. She liked the response she received. She grazed and the blond jumped until after the third time she took the nub in her mouth and began to suck. She felt fingers digging into her scalp.

She let the clit go. Pam's breath caught ready to protest. Thornton guided her left finger to the glistening opening rubbing the interest slowly with her finger barely going inside. But, the simple contact got the librarian's attention.

"More," she moaned as her hips rose to meet the fingers in hopes that they might slide in with her help.

Thornton with other plans pulled away. Her tongue lingered on the side of her pink nub hard and demanding as its owner's feral pleas for more. Thornton's tongue moved up and down slowly at first with her finger still playing just at the opening never venturing inside. Pam tugged Thornton's hair in frustration, but she didn't dare say anything for fear the pleasure however teasing might stop.

They danced like this for an indeterminate eternity until Thornton's tongue began to speed up the strokes. Thornton's fingers slid inside slick folds that couldn't have been more welcoming with a spray of juices kissing the thief's hand.

Turned on with the palpable control over this beautiful woman Thornton couldn't ignore that she gave more just to see Pam react to her touch. Her moans were a symphony with a mature pitch Thornton clit jumped to in perfect harmony.

By the end they had lost count if they had even begun to count how many times Pam was pushed passed the precipice.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever notice how a great review is like a shot of adrenaline?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pam begged and Thornton gave in when she was ready never after and especially not before. The blond pulled the dark skinned woman up to her lips and began kissing her hard. She bit her lips until blood seeped from the lips. Forgetting her charade, Sophie Marx had long gone and Pamela filled with need and yearning demanded more.

Thornton didn't mind the rough treatment. She reveled in nails scratching her flesh painfully. She loved how attentive and sexual Sophie's kisses had become, that is until she tasted blood. She tried pulling back, but suddenly the simple librarian seemed a lot stronger than Thornton first perceived.

"Hey," she tried to pull away.

Pam wasn't having any of it. She couldn't be reasoned with and still her urgency had set off any bells of alarm. Passed the blurry sex induced haze she glimpsed fangs. Wrenching away completely until she was on the other side of the couch. Legs open and her back against the arm Pam read as invention and would have gladly reciprocated if not for the stark shock paling the darker woman's face.

"Something you want to tell me Sophie?" Her chest heaved up in down.

The blond frowned until she realized she had made a rookie mistake. Leaning back in realization she retracted her telling fangs, "oh that." She stood up fluidly returning her skirt to her waist.

"Yea that!" Thornton jumped over the couch as if cushion and wood could protect her from the blond force.

Pam wiped at her mouth, licking the blood off her finger of her left hand while the right rested leisurely on her hip.

"Don't be dramatic."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd mind," she answered walking around the couch. Thornton stepped back from the blond determined to keep her distance.

Thornton adjusted her clothes to dispel the gloom of foolishness that washed over her as she realized what she had just done.

"I hate vampires!"

"And yet you work for them."

"All money is green at the end of the day."

"Thornton enough," Pam was growing tired of the dramatics.

The thief shook her head, "fuck this."

She made it to the door, but then she was savagely pushed against it pressed there under the vampires body. "Let me go you fucking blood sucker."

Pam hated for the game to end. Though, nothing could last forever.

"Why the fuck were you trying to break into my house?"

Thornton stiffened. Her house? Then that meant….fuck. "I don't know who you are. You've got to be more specific, I break into a lot of houses."

She donned the southern accent again, "let me refresh your memory….I'm talking about the night we met."

Thornton refused to give up that easily. She didn't have anything to lose. The vampire couldn't kill her. She wouldn't know how she thought smugly. Her forehead connected with the door, as if the blond had read her thoughts and made sure to press harder emphasizing the pressure on Thornton's left arm.

"Ahh…. I met a librarian not a monster than night."

"Sorry to bust your fucking bubble but we're one in the same," she turned Thornton around until she held her by her neck at the door. At first it was about pressure. Now, she loosened her hold so Thornton could talk uncomfortably.

She made a point to look the vampire over, "that's too bad," Pam could have sworn she heard genuine remorse in the thief's voice.

"Talk."

"I am. You just don't like what I'm saying."

"I could—"

"Snap me in half. Break every bone in my body. Oh wait…make me wish m parents had been wearing protection….Save it. I heard it all before," she pushed against the hand. "And it won't change what plenty of vampires before you know. You can't kill me."

Pam tilted her head. A nail ran along the side of Thornton's cheek.

"My my my aren't we cocky,"

"Vampire's can't have the monopoly on forever or cockiness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The sun would be coming up soon. During her playtime she lost track of time. She found handcuff's and placed them on Thornton then threw her in the bathroom until she figured out how she wanted to deal with her.

Grabbing her cell phone she looked through the call log. Tara handcuffed to the heater smiled up at the vampire as the blond gave her a hard look.

"Aren't you a smart cookie."

Thornton sighed heavily popping her neck. Pam hated that shit. "Why don't you let me out of here."

"Tell me what I want to know."

"Tell me your name."

"You don't know."

"If I knew it I sure as hell wouldn't have fell for that Sophie act," the dark skinned woman seethed.

Pam pulled out her own phone and dialed Lafayette's number. From her vantage point Thornton admired the blonds' legs.

"I need you at the Roseland Hotel, you know the room," she stated tersely.

She didn't care what he was doing, but if she couldn't finish what she started then he wouldn't either. She vaguely remembered her partner saying something about a date night with a man of Latin persuasion.

"Bringing in reinforcements?"

"Well you are a thief. I wouldn't put it passed you to McGyver your way out of handcuffs. I'm not raring to meet my true death in the near future so you'll be accompanied by a good friend of mine while I sleep."

"You could let me go and never have to see me again," Thornton proposed as she tugged on her cuffs.

Pam quirked her brow at the action.

The thief continued, "I don't know your name. I don't want to know it."

"It's not about what you know darling." Pam stalked toward her leaning forward as she invaded Tara's space with her lovely perfume. Thornton's body betrayed her, but her resolve remained the same when Pam examined her eyes. Her words were delivered with a cold inflection. "It's about what I want to know."

"I guess we're both shit out of luck then," Thornton ground out obstinately.

Pam shook her head slowly. The image of cat and mouse came to mind, but Thornton pushed the image back. She'd been through worse. And if this in any way could be worse than what she'd been through, then she would at least have a memory to cherish.

"What?"

"Only one of us is shit out of luck," the blond stated before the hotel door blasted from and unknown force on the other side. Pam looked at the smoke collecting in the main room. Her hair whipped around in her face. She looked at Thornton like she had something to do with this, but the dark woman gave her a look that hinted she was a little preoccupied with being handcuffed. Thornton pulled on the cuffs for emphasis.

Pam turned her back on the thief then started to the opening of the door. She crouched low holding the molding under hand. She heard the booted footsteps of the intruders. From the corner of her eye she saw Thornton searching for something behind her, but a imminent threat put Thornton's attempt at escape on the back burner.

"Shit," she heard the dark woman groan.

Pam counted six. They were all human and heavily armed. They wore masks to protect them from the gas that they deemed even the playing field how wrong they were. She smiled crookedly at she swept through the room dispatching five leaving one alive and thinking his comrades were still alive. His gun was drawn at the door, but he lowered it a little. Then he turned and Pam hand met the dangerous end of the weapon slamming it into the wall. He fired on reflex, but it only ruined the architecture of an attractive arch Pam admired about the room.

Thornton newly freed with the handcuffs dangling stole the soldier's gun placing it at the center of his temple.

"Shit please don't kill me."

Pam tilted her head at his pleas rolling her eyes at how quickly he'd become pathetic. Everyone's a badass with a gun. She smiled at her thought as Thornton had confident with her weapon.

"Who sent you?"

"We were sent to help. You were taking too long with the delivery."

The vampire's fangs came out as she innocently asked, "delivery?"

"Godric's diary," the soldier swallowed.

Thornton hit him on the head. He fell t his knees then face first on the carpet. Thornton held the gun up to Pam's head.

"I'm shaking," she answered nonchalantly. "That's not going to kill me."

"I might slow you down long enough for me to get out of here."

"I knew you were the love em and leave em tight. But somehow I thought I'd be different."

"Oh you are," Thornton looked the woman over, "in more ways than one."

Thornton with the gun drawn headed outside. She stopped at the door of the hallway making sure there were no more surprises. Hurrying down the hall she hit the button to the elevator. Pam sped beside her. Her head rose as she saw the lights speeding closer to the number of their floor.

"I broke a fucking nail," she said conversationally.

Thornton snorted putting the gun in her back pocket.

"What do I call you?"

Pam turned to the dark woman when the bell ran and the doors slid open to reveal an disgruntled black man. His anger forgotten he looked between his boss and his cousin addressing both by name.

"Tara," Pam looked at Thornton pointedly. He followed with, "Pam," equally shocked to see them together and their clothes in disarray. "Do I smell smoke?"

Thornton got in, "yea some shit got blown up," she pressed the button for down. Pam followed at a more sedate pace stopping the doors from closing.

"Lafayette, I'm curious how you know," then she paused, "Tara is it?"

She saw the dark woman's jaw clench in response as she stared at the numbers going down now.

"Is that your name?" he addressed Thornton developing an abrupt case of amnesia. "I didn't…" he trailed of when Pam looked pissed.

Then she looked between the two recognizing subtle similarities in the cheek bones and the nose. "Jesus Lafayette tell me you're not related," his silenced answered her wince. "You could have done better."

Thornton's eyebrows hiked.

"It's not like I had much of a choice. Blood is blood."

"You ain't no picnic either," Thornton threw at him as she glared at their reflections from the pristine elevator surface. "You still taking what ain't yours?" she was referring to an incident that happened in elementary school. It was long ago, but she felt it had a pertinent relevancy since she was being picked on.

"See that's why we never got along. You couldn't handle I got more dick than you."

"You got more dick because pussy is more fun," she shot back.

"Girls girls," Pam droned, "enough," she stopped them sounding tired. When the doors opened she was the first to get off. Lafayette gave his cousin an unkind glare before he followed behind his partner to the getaway car.


	5. Chapter 5

Something short and sweet just for you guys might get MIA again so hopefully these few chapters I wrote less than two days will tide you addicts over for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pam growled from the passenger side of her Mini Coup. It wasn't a glamorous car, but Pam liked the compact vehicle for some reason. "What exactly have you been playing at all these years Lafayette?"

The dark mans' eyes widened, "not damn thing Pam," he hurried to defend his innocence. It was his fault if he cousin was a thief.

Thornton sat in the back. Pulling the gun out of the back of her pants she placed it on the seat beside her. Pam studied her movements from the rearview mirror.

"What do they want?"

Brown eyes met her reflection. They were less than helpful, Lafayette notice it gave him the perfecto opportunity to show how loyal he was. "Godric's journal," he shared.

Thornton flinched glaring at the back of his head. "I should shoot you."

"It wouldn't be the first time bitch," this time their eyes met.

"Not now," Pam started. They still had thirty minutest left in their ride.

"Take this left," Thornton instructed. Lafayette waited for Pam to concur. She didn't so he ignored his chance to turn. Thornton's head craned eying the missed street. "Or not."

"Why should I give you what you want when I'm obviously unsatisfied?"

"You were looking more than satisfied at the hotel," Thornton mumbled low enough for the vampires sensitive hearing.

"My care my place," Pam answered sweetly.

Dark finger drummed on the metal surface of the gun. The lights of the city were becoming muted by the fading twilight. It would be light soon. She hated close calls. The dark skinned woman kept quiet for the remainder of the ride. The silence was tense and Lafayette, more fragile than the other two, was worried about what the day had in store for them.

Twenty minutes later thanks to a little speeding and plenty of green lights the car was washed in the black of the dark garage. No one moved from the car for a full two minutes. Lafayette's hand brushed nervously on the steering wheel and Thornton circled an invisible design on her jeans. The only person, who wasn't alarmed by the silence, instigated it.

She opened the door the pull of the day weighing on her, but not as heavily as did in her earlier years as a vampire. Hadn't she just been reminiscing about simpler times?

"To save me a lot of time and energy and you a shitload of blood, "she turned her head slightly. "Who wants his journal?"

Thornton didn't speak.

Lafayette shook his head mumbling under his breath. Pam flicked cool eyes in his direction, but he didn't notice since his was faced forward to the door of the back entrance to their club. Would it be wise to call it their club anymore? Lafayette may have brought Thornton to her doorstep and the trouble of six heavily armed men with silver bullets.

"Lafayette explain to Thornton how magnanimous I'm being. I don't give many chances."

"She's being fucking nice to your right now cuz. I know you hate vampires. You think they get under skin, but you don't know til them bitches been under your skin," he said that last part drenched in a melancholy seriousness he wished he didn't own. Torture changes people.

Thornton's phone rang. Picking it up Pam looked at the number not recognizing it. "Who could this be?" she purred.

"I don't know."

Getting out of the car she grabbed Thornton by the shirt dragging her across the upholstery grazing Lafayette's shoulder with the bottom of her shoe. Stumbling out she managed to plant her feet on the cement. Pam pushed her aggressively against the wall.

Pam started, "go inside Lafayette."

He didn't need to be told twice and soon it was only the two women standing in silent intensity.

The line of her mouth curved upward.

"You going to kill me with kindness?" she glowered chewing the inside of her lip.

"Something like that," she hovered over the full lips of the immortal. She drew her tongue out creating a wet line on her bottom lip.

Thornton jerked back, but she couldn't withdraw fully. The car at her back and the blond at her front she was between a rock and very soft place. It was tempting to give in. Though, she had to remember who this was and then she realized she knew who this woman was.

Godric's descendant sired by Eric Northman a former Viking. Blond hair, blue eyes, great legs she had never made the connection before because Sophie was sweet and southern and nothing like reputation that painted her so evilly. A knee rose meeting Thornton's warm center.

"Stop," the dark woman commanded.

"Or what?"

"Or else," she groaned biting her lip as she fought the arousal.

A hand brushed Thornton's left breast as it rose to brace the metal of the car behind her. She pushed at Thornton's center harder.

"I'm not that easy."

"That's what they all say," she whispered closing in the intimate distance letting her lips meet. It wasn't like the first kiss. Thornton wasn't delicate as she returned it. In fact she bit the blond's lower lip in rebellion.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Thornton's phone buzzed again.

Pam drew it from her coat pocket and answered it this time.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end hadn't expected the silky voice and hung up soon after. Pam pulled the phone from her ear frowning.

"That wasn't nice."

"Just let me go."

"Where's the fun in that?" Pam murmured brushing Thornton's hair behind her ear teasingly. "You got to see me squirm. I want to return the favor."

"How bout we forget what happened earlier tonight. What would it look like if it got out I had sex with a vampire?"

"It would look like you have more value than the walking cow you are."

"With that kind of sweet talk why would I think you were nothing but a blood sucking bitch from hell."

"I'm from London a sight cooler than hell," the accent came with a vengeance.

They wouldn't even agree to disagree. Pam didn't mind it standing here making Thornton uncomfortable, but as her eyes slowly undressed the darker woman she thought of more pertinent things to do that were a lot more fun.

Thornton's phone rang again. This time the blond handed it to her. Her hand closed around the other's woman's hand.

"Don't fuck with me," she warned as she pressed the button to answer using the other hand to hold it up to her lover's ear.

"Hello," Thornton greeted.

It was Bill.

"I heard some disturbing news I just wanted to check in to see if you were alright."

"Disturbing news Bill. Whatever do you mean? I hope it's not the fact that our employer has gone coocoo for cocoa puffs and almost got me killed tonight."

Silence.

"You fucking sold me out?" Thornton pushed forward unconsciously choking herself in Pam's unrelenting hand.

"You know how impatient he can be."

"Fuck him and fuck you."

"Don't start talking stupid not when we're so close."

Thornton hung up the phone. She stomped it hard breaking it beyond repair. The pieces of it crunched under her foot. Pam looked down questioningly at the mess.

"The call was being traced. Me and Bill have our little language," she explained.

"Whose got that much influence over you two?"

"I need a drink."

"And I need to fuck."

"I don't do vampires," Thornton protested when the blond released her.

"On the contrary, you do vampires well—very well."


	6. Chapter 6

An hour and forty five minutes later….

"Kill me."

Tara's head lowered as the rancid smell of Harold's breath invaded her bubble of personal space. The rotund fence was a vampire that enjoyed ancient and exotic things. Tara had known him for eight years and she trusted him even less now that she knew him.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He whined his voice considerably high for a man. She ground her jaws from the irritating sound. She cursed her bright idea and talk to Harold. The thin haired vampire didn't like to talk not when there was an alternative. Tara wasn't protected by her employer's reputation anymore.

"What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking this was going to be painful and quick. But I don't like to do anything hurried. I could miss things. I want you at the peak to feel the pain. I know you're little secret," a tongue came out and lined the edge of her ear in wet. "You look good for what are you? Fifty eight? Maybe a few years older," he studied the line of her eyes.

"I've been lying about my age for years," she grumbled, "but that's a stretch even for me."

"I've got you're blond girlfriend in the next room. Milton's talking to her."

Tara left her head lowered as she glared at the ground made of stone.

"You know what that means," the fence teased.

"That you're a sorry motherfucker who isn't going to live to see another night?" Tara answered brightly, hoping she could make it happen.

"No…no…no…nice try though."

"In a few second she going to be screaming that pretty little head off."

He turned his ear to the door as if he had orchestrated it and timing the screams to fit his introduction.

"Ow ow it hurt it hurts," Pam droned lazily. Her voice had a slight echo from the room.

Harold picked his head up and turned to the shadow in the opening of his office.

"Milton!" he cried out. No answer.

Pam came menacingly. Dots of blood were splattered on the left side of her face and neck, there was nothing to indicate in her demeanor that the blood was even hers. He drew his wide frame up from Tara's kneeling form.

"You're a stupid bitch, what are you doing here?"

Pam didn't look at her, "I'm saving your ass."

Tara spit blood on the floor, "I got em right where I want him."

"Sure you do," the blond deadpanned indulgently, "let her go."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll go on the same vacation I sent Milton. The wet and permanent kind," she threatened stalking closer.

The attractive club owner had had a bad feeling about the pink neon lights and the shady surroundings of the Chesty Treasure, her face folded as the establishments named yelled tacky and cheap. She agreed to go in because she didn't trust Tara to let her out of her sight. Unfortunately, she was manhandled by association and found herself in a room similar to this with a metal door just like the one she walked passed. Except her host was a thin man with an overbite and large perpetually surprised eyes.

"She's an opportunist," Harold threw in. "Not even a real immortal if you take away what keeps her alive." A fat hand went into his breast pocket dropping the amulet on the ground.

Tara's eyes widened.

Harold's smile widened. "Harold, there was several stupid things you did tonight. You sent guys after me, you pissed her off and," she nodded toward Pam. "You took and tortured me. The list goes on, do yourself a favor and don't crush that amulet."

He sniffed in the air. His smile mocking, "Is that fear I smell?"

Pam tilted her head to Tara. It wasn't fear. It was something else.

Tara looked at his wantonly. Chained to the wall, there was nothing she could do except struggle as his foot lowered to the amulet. She worked at the chains on her wrist, but to no avail. He pressed harder and she felt the amulet crack. She lurched. Her back hit the wall her breathing becoming labored.

Pam turned her whole body to Tara now Harold in her peripheral.

The larger man was fascinated by Tara's reaction and killed her. He was a sucker when it came to all things in the category of pain and torture. He smiled at his foot lowered harder this time cracking it all the way through.

"Shit," she squeezed her eyes shut. "Get out!" she screamed. Her eyes looked over at Pam pleadingly. "Get the fuck out!" she yelled violently.

A long life had prepared her for the strange things in life most humans don't live long enough to be aware of. Harold focused on his game was blind to a few key facts that were unfolding in front of him. Pam didn't have to be particularly perceptive to notice Tara was changing. Her heart beat was speeding too fast for a human even if they were immortal.

The dark skinned woman while in pain warned Pam again. The blond inched closer to the door, but she didn't remover herself from the room entirely she couldn't. Tara pulled at the chains and little by little she was breaking them from the wall. Harold crushed the amulet to pieces. Tara cried out in pain freeing herself, but falling over from her own momentum. She didn't stay down for long. She landed on her shoulder and rolled over and up until she pulled the tightened the chain so hard around Harold's neck it squeezed off.

Blood splattered on her and then she looked up at Pam, who unconsciously stepped backward when Tara's eyes landed on her.

"Tara," she sped toward the blond with speed Pam only associated with a vampire. She pushed Pam against the wall her hands pressing her against it by her shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck off of me." Pam tried to push her off and away, but she couldn't move. Surprised by Tara's strength she put more effort in escaping and still she wasn't strong enough.

"What the fuck are you?"

Tara leaned in with feral eyes and stare straight in the blue depths that made her very curious about woman. "I've always liked your eyes," she stated.

"Thank you," Pam answered.

Tara dropped her. She dropped the few inches back to the ground and straightened up her hair as she walked away from the immortal. The gleam of her ring shined catching Tara's attention. Her hand reached out and held on to the wrist pulling Pam to her. They were inches apart a few strands of hair fell into the blonds face when she was rushed forward so abruptly. Her mouth parted as she studied Tara since the immortal was preoccupied with the ring on her finger.

She seemed focused, more focused than usual on the most minute details. Something was off and it started when Harold crushed the amulet.

"Pam?" the dark haired woman's gaze lingered on the ring before she dragged them to the blond tilted her head as if she were remembering something. She saw the identical ring on her finger. "We're married."

Pam tried to pull away, but Tara was too strong and she wouldn't let her.

Just when she was about to correct her they heard noises from the upper levels. "We need to go," Pam looked around the room for another way out.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Tara looked around the room blankly. The room was dark with a desk and chains littering the far wall. "Why?"

"Because they are going to fucking kill us Tara."

"Us?" Then the words sank in, "I wouldn't let anyone kill you," Tara declared.

Pam turned to the most determined look she ever had directed toward her specifically. "You won't huh?" She stepped away from Tara needing some space. "How do you propose we get out of here?"

"The front door," Tara said as a matter of fact.

Tara closed and locked the door behind her leaving Pam to glare at it blankly until she heard the gunshots from the other side. Screams were quick and short lived overpowered by the succession of automatic weapons firing. She tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. She stepped back and wondered what the hell was happening on the other side. It sounded like war, when it actually should have been over by now. And when she thought the unseen carnage wouldn't end she heard it. The click of the door opening on the other side, she was ready to pounce on an enemy and when she leapt Tara caught her holding her close. Bloodied and hurt, but well enough to pull Pam too her. She gave the blond a slow kiss that Pam was too shocked to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Just as Tara promised they walked through the front door.

Lafayette sat in the car where they left him in the car listening to Shaka Khan's 'through the fire'. Pam held Tara close to her ignoring the strange looks the bloody pair was receiving. Lafayette beat the palm of his hand on the steering wheel as he sang back up for the diva.

He didn't notice them struggling in the parking lot. It wasn't until he saw two shadows at the passenger side door did he notice they were outside.

"What the fuck happened to you bitches?"

Pam pulled the passenger seat up guiding Tara in and then following after her. She studied the woman's wounds and then met Lafayette's astounded gaze.

"O shit, Tara you bleeding."

Tara looked down at her wound Pam was inspecting. She wasn't healing. She had super strength an enlarged ego, but no super healing. She sat back in her seat.

"She needs to go to a hospital," Pam hated to say, but Tara had rejected her blood when she tried to give it to her to heal.

"You can't give her you're blood?"

"I tried."

"And she's still dying!" she screamed from the back seat frustrated she couldn't help the dark haired woman. She liked Tara, there was something charming about the human. She wouldn't admit to out loud however she wouldn't mind if it slipped if it helped the relative stranger. They were sitting in a parking lot. "Drive," she ordered.

One last look of concern directed to his cousin and he started the car following the flow of traffic. Pam's phone began to buzz in the center of the car console, "answer it," she told Lafayette. Tara had moved into her lap mesmerized by the rings on their fingers.

"I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"It was fucking stupid."

Tara looked passed her hands to the woman's face, "no."

"You're bleeding to death so yea, it was fucking stupid."

"We walked out the front door and you're not hurt," Tara answered as if it was the only thing that mattered.

"It's for you?" Lafayette interrupted holding the phone out for her to take.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"You haven't seen me in over two three decades. Is that how you greet your maker?"

"Eric," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara was deathly pale when they arrived at a small modest flat. Pam held onto Tara as they maneuvered out of the car and up the stairs. There was very little day left, but Pam wouldn't share the responsibility of holding her. She didn't trust anyone else to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Lafayette knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again this time the door swung open. No one was at the door to answer it. He leaned in with his feet firmly planted outside on the doorstep.

"Go," Pam ordered.

Lafayette pursed his lips, "says the white bitch to the black motherfucka who gets it first."

Shouldering passed the dark man she went inside practically dragging Tara in now. This shit was creepy, but this had been the address Eric told her to meet him.

"Eric!"

"As impatient as ever," he started from the shadows to his progeny.

She glared at him adjusting Tara's weight. Her heartbeat was becoming completely slow now. The taller blond smiled endearingly at his childe and then curiously at her cargo.

"We should go to ground," Eric stated. Pam shook her head wiping blood from her eyes.

"Not yet." She caressed Tara's cheek closing the tender hand into a fist, when she realized she was being watched intently by an audience she preferred didn't know how deeply she cared for Tara's well being.

"You're no good to anyone with the bleeds," Eric coaxed her to follow him with a hand at her back leading her deeper into the basement where he had two coffins ready for them.

Pam looked back at Tara one last time.

"She's not going anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"What. The. Fuck. Is. You. Doing?" Lafayette glared at the long man with a black bag and dark clothes as if her were a doctor or an undertaker. Fortunately he was the former. Tara and Lafayette didn't often see eye to eye, but she was still family and he didn't want to see her dead.

"Admiring her," he breathed heavily. He'd been admiring for over thirty minutes after a thorough examination that involved taking off her clothes. He wanted to undress her completely, but the part club owner didn't like the idea of the doctor getting his jollies 'examining' his cousin.

There were ingrained markings on her flesh where the bullets hit. There was so much blood that hadn't been cleaned yet, but the doctor insisted that her wounds remained untouched. Pam wouldn't like seeing her like this when she woke up. He yawned covering his mouth, but he wouldn't sleep until he knew someone he trusted was looking over her.

An hour later Pam was up ready to hear good news. There was none other than the fact Tara was still breathing, albeit shallowly.

"Who the hell is this hack?" she slept for a few hours. Lafayette was keeping vigil over Tara's body as the stranger she questioned looked too delighted at having Tara in nothing, but her underwear on a slab.

The doctor ripped off his glasses his hand out for her to shake, "Dr. Dougary, Dr. Doug, Dr.D, I'll go by almost anything as long as you don't take away my doctorate."

"Doctorate?" Lafayette groaned disbelivingly.

He nodded vigorously retracting his hand when Pam didn't make a move to take it. "In mythical science. It's a fairly elite field with very little funding, but it's garnered some attention over the past few years with the exposure of supernatural entities."

"I've never seen anything like it," the doctor perused Tara's prone form.

Pam circled the doctor warily, "she's not a fucking it." She turned her gaze to Eric who had gotten up not long after her.

The wiry man stood abruptly sensing he had offended the dangerous woman, "of course. I was just…I've never seen anything like her before. I...she is fascinating."

"She's dying." Her tone was irritated and her expression was expectant. Why is Tara still covered in her blood? Now it was crusted and giving off a horrendous odor.

He leaned over Tara again shaking his head, "oh no, she's not dying. She can't die," he stated proudly.

"She's not fucking hibernating," Pam paced. Eric amused watched his progeny take special care handling and protecting this stranger.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Lafayette spoke up. The doctor had been talking in circles since they lay Tara on the slab.

"I mean," he looked up practically jumping from excitement, "immortality has its costs. For vampires they sustain life by drinking blood. Other immortals eat souls, this one," he pointed downward without taking his eyes off Lafayette, "is a very unique specimen."

"If I have to tell you one more time a four inch heel with be the last fucking thing you examine out of your chest. She isn't a it or a specimen she's—"

"A Lansing," he enunciated as he stared at Pam pointedly, "with some very interesting magic to bind her to this human form."

"You fucking lost me," Lafayette stood stepping closer to his cousin.

"Lansing's are usually larger and hairier and smellier, but they are great companions when you get passed the grotesque smell and look. They are extremely loyal and ferocious when what they care about is threatened," a knowing smile lit up his face, "you know something about that don't you?"

Pam glared.

He shrugged, "you don't have to say. You're wearing the same ring."

Pam glanced indifferently at the simple jewelry. "This old thing."

"Yes that very ancient and magically binding old thing," he stood smugly pushing up his glasses.

Magically binding? The blond vampire wanted to rip his head off. Human's irritated the hell out of her, especially the smart ones, his cheeky accent didn't help.

"Have you tried to take it off," he nodded toward the jewelry. Pam looked down at her hand. Glaring she braced her fingers around the ring to make a point. The slight tug she started with didn't help. Clenching her jaw with bored eyes she ignored the doctor's smile and turned slightly as she used all the strength she possessed to pull it off.

While she was working on the ring he thought it was as good a time as any to share what he knew she didn't. "Lansing's mate for life. Would you like to guess how they choose?"

Pam glared down at her hand tugging one more time before she dropped her hand frustrated. He held up her finger, "there's not fucking way," Pam refused to listen. "We barely knew each other for a second before she put this thing on me," she growled.

"And you let her?" Lafayette's brows hiked.

"Yes," she growled, "it's a long story."

"That you'll be able to share with the world for eternity. You're hers and she is yours whether you like it or not."

She held her head in her hands. Her fingers massaged her temples, but she figured it wouldn't be leaving any time soon. "She was fine before the amulet was broken," she murmured, "and the bullets."

Dr. Doug's smile dropped, "amulet, what amulet? No one said anything about an amulet."

"That Harold had," Pam stated, she couldn't share anything more about him other than he was a fence for special interest items for anonymous employers.

"What were you doing with him Pam?"

"Last night we were attacked by humans with big guns and dangerous bullets. I'm assuming Godric's Journal is incredibly valuable with all the commotion to get a hold of it."

Eric's arms uncrossed when he heard his maker's name. "What does his journal have to do with anything?"

"They want his fucking journal Eric. Don't ask me who they is and the only person that might know is lying here unconscious, no thanks to Dr. Doolite."

Dr. Doug held his finger up, "I believe he spoke to animals. Though one could make the argument that Lansings are barely human," he caught Pam's testy look, "but she is a very very human like woman, who coincidentally isn't going to stay this way for long unless she is bound again. The amulet kept her in this form. Understandably she wouldn't want to walk around like a hulking monster."

"You're just a well of good fucking news aren't you?"

He held his hands up, "there's good news too," he stated.

Pam looked at him expectantly.

It was time for a sleep deprived Lafayette to interrupt. "Not only do we got to worry about beauty," he pointed to the temperamental Pam, "and the beast," he nodded to his cousin. "But anonymous motherfuckas who wants to kill us for a fucking diary."

Eric shook his head, "little girls with grade school crushes have diaries. Godric's journal is several volumes of history there's no telling what is inside and how valuable someone might consider them if they got their hands on them."

Pam leaned over Tara.

The doctor wiped at his glasses as he waited for the next move. He got paid by the hour, he didn't mind how much time it took.

"It's safe to say she's comatose now right?" she looked at the wiry man.

He looked up pushing his glasses back on nodding, "a form of it yes. Her human body is weak and when that dies she can take her true form."

"Anyway we can stop it?" the blond pursed her lips. Spending an eternity with a hairy, smelly, beast didn't seem all that appealing.

"Fairies," he stated simply. "Their blood has the same healing qualities for the supernatural as vampire blood is for humans," he explained.

"Fucking fairies."

They couldn't do anything about it until the sun went down, but Pam had a pretty good idea where she could find herself the blood of a fairy or at least half of one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Thank you for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Pam sat on the steps leading up to the door to the first floor of the flat where Eric told her to meet him. Last night seemed so far away, but it had been real. Tara's body laying flat and barely living was a testament to how real last night had been. She went through the details in her mind. A night, a date that had started off horribly only to end as horribly hadn't been the worst of their problems.

She'd never considered Godric's Journal as anything more than the musings of a troubled mind. Godric had always been too quiet for her, but in reverence to her maker she respected his idiosyncrasies.

"You look troubled."

"Mmmhmm...," Pam didn't have words to detail how troubled she was.

"I suppose being a first time bride does that to you," a thin line of amusement curved his lips upward.

His progeny's eyes darkened.

He joined her on the step, "admit it you like her."

"Why do I have to admit something that's obvious?" she eyed him evilly.

"It might feel good to get those feelings off your chest."

"I hate feelings," she groaned.

"But they look good on you," he complimented easily.

"They're fine where they are," she answered stubbornly.

"Pamela."

"I don't understand," she leaned her head back on the wall. Her thoughts were on Tara and the events that lead them here, she didn't care what kind of mess her hair was becoming.

"Walk me through it," Eric offered.

Her pursed lips kept her lips shut tightly, but she found them opening to tell him the story anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_The missing hour and forty five minutes_

Tara rolled her eyes creating as much distance away from the blond vampire as she could when her cocky comment was accessorized with an equally cocky grin.

"What are you doing?" Lafayette watched his cousin walk to the other side of the bar making herself a drink. He shifted on his stool twisting to her fully.

"What the fuck does it look like?"

She poured a healthy amount of white liquor in her shot glass. She didn't even check what the name.

"I hope you know you paying for that," Lafayette glared from his phone.

"What no family discount?" she returned as she swallowed.

"Nope," he answered unapologetically, "and no I'm fucking the owner discount either," he murmured offhandedly.

"Bitch," she frowned slamming the glass down.

He sat his phone down more delicately than Tara's glass. Threading his fingers together they rested on the countertop expecting her to protest. "Don't bitch me," he stated.

"I know the smell of sex when I walk into a room, and no amount of blood, death, or gun fire could fuck up this well trained nose," he pointed to said nose.

Tara's eyes trailed to the office where Pam disappeared. Chewing the inside of her lip she rolled her eyes silently admitting that something had transpired.

"I fucking knew it!" he said more excited than he meant. "What happened to you'd fuck a room full or racist rednecks before you let a vampire suck you're toe?"

"I don't do feet," Pam said from behind.

Lafayette cringed not bothering to turn. He could smell her overly expensive perfume; he knew she was inches from him.

Tara didn't flinch. She stared directly at the overconfident blond. "You're not doing a lot of things," she stated firmly.

Pam allowed a chuckled that sounded decidedly devious to fill the empty establishment.

Tara received a text. The number wasn't saved in her phone, but she knew who it belonged to. She didn't like the prospect of visiting Harold, but she shared the idea with Lafayette and Pam. Lafayette, who never had a propensity for dangerous situations, voted a resounding hell no. Pam on the other hand was curious about who wanted the late Godric's journal. It might be useful to find out and maybe she might even get to have a little fun in the process. She voted yes.

The dark skinned man shook his head murmuring why he even bothered to put in his two cents when obviously they had made up their mind to do something considerably stupid and dangerous. He would drive, again.

"Why don't you go be a dear and send out a collective message to our VIP clients the club won't be open this evening," she suggested. He stood up understanding the veiled order.

They were alone and Pam made the most of it speeding to Tara until she was rushed into the back room/inventory office.

"Fuck you vamp," she stated.

"Oh no," Pam purred with Tara's back against boxes of true blood. "It's my turn."

She kissed Tara hard. At first she tried to struggle, but Pam's lips were very persuasive. Soft kisses trailed down her neck surprising the immortal with her tenderness. She didn't realize it had been a ploy that convincingly worked. Within seconds her pants were hanging off on leg, her free leg hung over Pam's shoulder and her mouth was connected to Tara's thighs licking and nipping, but never pushing hard enough to puncture skin.

Pam was a very attentive lover. And for all her protests Tara was nothing if not extremely turned on. She was too horny to fight back and an expert tongue made her fight that much more of a struggle. Pam prided herself on being very thorough, however, they had someone to interrogate and hopefully torture. She claimed Tara as many times as their limited time would allow, and she came harder than the next until she was only being held up by the pleased vampire responsible for her body's uselessness.

"Hmmm," she moaned biting Tara's ear.

"Enjoy this shit while it lasts cause it's the last fucking time."

Pam smirked knowingly, but Tara missed it because she hadn't managed to get her eyes open. "I can live with it if you can."

Tara's hooded eyes lingered on the vampire's lips entertaining leaning in and claiming them one last time. She saw no harm in saying goodbye so intimately.

"Are you bitches done yet?"

"As done as we're going to be," Pam shot back evilly pleased to see Tara glare at her response.

She shrugged pulling away experimentally since Tara had been holding onto the whole time. She wasn't sure if the immortal could stand on her own. Grateful Pam had been delicate moving away Tara tested her strength and fortunately she could hold her weight. Dressing herself she found her lips claimed by Pam when she was done. Before she could respond to the kiss or ask where that came from the blond was gone.

The ride was for the most part silent. She sat in the back, but it didn't stop Lafayette from giving her 'you fucking a vampire' look. Pam stayed quiet, but her silence ended as soon as she saw their destination ahead.

"You've got to be kidding me," she glared at the neon lights.

The Chesty Treasure was a small establishment where vampire/humans hung out where the species intermingled for pleasure and mostly pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pam briefly mentioned their capture and rescue and Tara's change in demeanor when the amulet had been crushed.

"What does it mean?" she asked Eric who stayed silent during her tale.

"Dr. Doug says it's the amulet was a bind spell to keep her human form…What if the spell extended toward her inhibitions. She wanted you—she still wants you maybe that amulet gave her control over her instinctual urges."

Pam mused over what her maker said. "And this?" she held up the hand with the ring.

Eric smirked, "it's plain, but it isn't ugly."

"I don't want it on my finger."

"You two are stuck together until she wakes up and gives us answers. You already make the call?" Pam called her contact. The fairy would be there within the hour.

She nodded her head focusing on Tara. He followed her gaze. He sat with her for a few more minutes then he left and Lafayette took his place offering his arm for her to eat. At first she refused, but her dark skinned partner wouldn't be denied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

After she fed from Lafayette she let him rest. Pam spent the rest of the day at Tara's side on a stood where her arm rested on her raised knees. Her fingers moved one after the other until her gaze landed on the innocuous ring Tara placed on her hand.

Why did she put it on her hand last night? Then the thought struck her. She didn't put it on her hand. The ring was meant for Sophie. Had she known then? How had she come to feel so strongly about this immortal in a few days time?

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I thought the same thing when I saw that ring on her finger," Sookie stated from behind her.

Pam rolled her eyes. She didn't have to move to meet her gaze since the blond did all the work for her and came around to the other side of Tara's prone form. She stopped herself from halting the slender hand caressing the side of Tara's face. She was filled with a rush of emotion she could only describe as territorial. Sookie, sensed her unease, and let a nail linger until it trailed lower running down her neck.

"Any lower and I might leave you a nub."

Sookie giggled. "So possessive," she teased, "if anyone has a right it's me," her teasing turned serious.

"I'm the one wearing the ring."

Sookie glared.

"Where's your husband he let you off your leash?"

The blond half fairy smiled. "You don't understand what me and Bill have."

"You're wrong. I don't care what you and Bill have. You're here for one thing so do it," she seethed her fangs popping out from extreme irritation.

The girl wasn't done taunting. Pam made it so easy. How was she to know she was teetering on a very dangerous line with Pam and her unpredictable emotions, made worse with her own confusion?

"I've seen Tara, Thornton, whatever she's going by now in her true form. She's intimidating. The power," her eyes widened from the memory.

Pam didn't care.

"Fix her."

"She can't be fixed. She'll always be an animal underneath."

Pam was tired now. Sookie hit the last possible nerve and for that she was dangling in the air with one hand around her neck. She sniffed the girl's neck. Sookie didn't even move. Lowering her she held her arm out and pricked her hand with a nail. She whimpered from the pain. Pam enjoyed it and showed as much with a pleased smile.

A stainless steel tray filled an inch with Sookie's blood. When she was done with her Pam dropped her. She lost her footing and felt to the ground pressing the new wound. "A little help," she said from the floor gesturing toward the broken skin on her wrist.

"Bleed to death," Pam responded flippantly.

She stored the blood and went in the second room to find the doctor who disappeared in the back with Eric. She would need more rest, but she would when she knew Tara was awake and very much alive. Her skin was still pale, hopefully it wouldn't stay that way for long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The sounds were louder. The smells were stronger. Her emotions were wilder and her fists clenched trying to find her center with all her sense taking her over. Staying alive, no, keeping Pam alive had been her first. Why did she care so much? Why had she reacted so strongly when she saw the ring on her hand?

"She waking up," the observation had been a whisper, but to Tara they might as well have screamed it in her ear.

"Fuck," she groaned slowly clenching her eyes shut from the light shining down on her. She held her and in her face as she turned over. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she withdrew quickly. She could barely see and when she did open her eyes everyone was a blur.

She could smell Pam. And then an even more distinct smell that surprised her.

"Sookie," she stated holding her head. She missed the triumphant smile on the blond's lips and the scowl darkening Pam's face. The half fairy knelt in front of Tara rubbing her face with the back of her knuckles.

Pam stepped forward and Bill's fangs came out as well. Pam would have proceeded if Eric's hand hadn't steadied her.

"Hey," Sookie whispered softly barely saying the words as if she knew Tara would hurt if she said it any louder.

"What happened?" she croaked. Her vision becoming clearer, the first face she saw belonged to Sookie, but she sought out the other blond.

"You lost a lot of blood," she stated truthfully then added proudly, "but I brought you back."

Fucking Sookie, Pam growled.

"Sookie," Bill looked at her pointedly.

"What I did I'm the one with the fairy blood," she responded haughtily.

"I know dear. I'm sure her mate would like to see that she's fine for herself," he offered diplomatically. But, it didn't matter how gently he approached it. The word mate didn't sit well with the fairy. She glared at the blond wearing Tara's ring. She didn't even know what it meant.

Pam took Sookie's placing giving the smaller woman little choice when she practically shoved the girl aside. Sookie would have challenged her if Bill hadn't claimed her arm and pulled her to him. Huffing petulantly she glared at Pam who stared down at the woman.

"Hi," Tara lifted up to her, "you're safe."

Pam kissed her to illustrate how every limb on her body was safe and untouched thanks to Tara. She didn't realize that Tara would respond to the kisses so eagerly after being on a slab for hours. Dark hands claimed the thin waist and pale hands held Tara's face and the other braced herself on the slab so she wouldn't fall over completely.

Sucking in her lower lip she lifted up until she was sitting upright, but by that time Pam had come to her senses. They had an audience. Suddenly Eric's theory about inhibitions seemed plausible.

"Get a fucking room," she heard someone grumble.

"Can we?" she pulled away asking. Pushing Pam's hair behind her ear playing with the strands that felt impossibly soft in the palm of her hands she smiled into the kiss.

Pam shook her head taking a calming step back. She knew Tara could have kept her there by force, but the dark immortal didn't.

"Just amazing," Dr. Doug came forward holding his glasses low then up again as she took the half naked woman in. "Full recovery," he smiled at Tara, "you're blood does wonders."

"I try," Sookie added.

"Who the hell are you?" Tara asked uneasily as the doctor continued to scrutinize.

The doctor blushed when he realized she had addressed him. "A lowly admirer."

"Who the fuck is this?" she directed the question toward Pam.

"Dr. Doolittle," she deadpanned. "And the resident bearer of bad news."

"Bad news," she pinched the bridge of her nose slowly, but surely her eyes were adjusting to the light. The detail of her surrounding was becoming clearer to distinguish. "What bad news?"

Sookie jumped in, "the amulet is broken."

Tara turned to her left acknowledging the blond with a confused frown before the last few hours came back with a vengeance. She flexed her hands and then pushed off the table testing her ability to stand. "Harold?"

"You killed him," Pam answered though from the pained look on her face Pam assumed Tara had already figured that out for herself.

"Shit," she breathed.

Sookie tried to comfort her, but Bill wasn't letting her go. Pam wouldn't only allow so many times for the blond to overstep her boundaries where Tara was concerned. She crossed her arms giving her hands something to do anything that didn't involve ripping the blonds head off.

"What was the purpose of that nifty little trinket?" Pam queried.

"It kept me human….ish," Tara offered.

"Meaning?" Lafayette wanted clarification. He and his cousin had lost touch. They were basically living separate lives and he was eager to catch up.

Tara held her temples. "Think," she croaked then cleared her voice, "think of the amulet as Pandora's box."

"So Dr. Doolittle was right. You going to get all beastly and stinky?" Lafayette pressed.

She snorted darkly, "That's one way of putting it."

"Godric's Journal, who wants it?"

Tara looked at Eric for the first time. She leaned her head back to take the Viking in at his full height. "My former employer who I'm going to find and give a piece of my mind."

"He won't be hard to find," Bill chimed in.

All eyes turned to the quiet vampire.

"He's coming in tonight."

"He's the least of my worries. What about finding you something so you won't turn into….you know."

Tara frowned. Pam was right,"I need a witch."

"I don't do witches."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Hope this answers questions and creates more questions….enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Eric appreciated that his progeny was in love, but there was a matter of Godric's Journal to take into account. It was his maker's legacy. He didn't want it sold off t the highest bitter and considered it an effrontery to his family name that the idea be entertained.

"What is his name?" Eric asked evenly though there was a threat in his tone if it wasn't answered.

Bill dropped his fangs answering Eric, "Andre," he answered.

His phone beeped. Picking it up he then answered his message. "He's arrived," Bill informed.

Tara looked around the room for some clothes, but she didn't see any, besides she wanted to clean up. She was covered in dried blood and sweat. It wasn't a particularly great feeling for her.

"Is there a shower around here?"

Pam took Tara's hand without a word and guided her up the steps to the master bedroom with a shower. She sat on the edge of the bed as Tara stood in the opening looking from the shower to the blond.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tara turned and undressed in the doorway before starting the water. Pam leaned on her arm as she watched the steam float outside the room. It rose until it had nowhere to go and disappeared. She thought about following the immortal inside the shower. She hadn't washed away the grime from the other night. She hadn't even thought about it until tonight when the reason for her distractedness was with her alive and awake. She wasn't as badly soiled at Tara, but there still quite a lot she'd like to be free of.

She stood and began to undress.

Tara closed her eyes wetting her hair under the steaming hot water. It felt great against her scalp. She looked down and saw red washing off of her. A hand braced on the wall kept her steady as she just let the water beat down on her. Tara's chin rested on her outstretched right arm when she saw Pam's shadow outside the curtain.

She felt her resolve weakening. Everything inside her had heightened, but Lansing's weren't known for their self control. Pleasure shot through her when she felt Pam's presence behind her. She wished she could hold onto something to still her hands, but there was nothing to distract her at the present. She felt hands running down her back gently and she withdrew shivering from the seductive contact.

"Um…."

"That's not at all intelligent," Pam mocked as she stepped closer. She felt the older vampire's breasts sitting on her back and unconsciously pressed into her. Full lips lingered on Tara's neck until an expert tongue came out to play on her chocolate skin warm and soaked.

Tara closed her eyes tightly.

"So I heard Lansing's are strong, which explains some things," she started.

Tara tilted her head back her eyes open in slits.

"I uh…," she was becoming frustrated because Pam was making it very difficult to finish a sentence.

The back of Pam's nails ran down her lover's stomach giving the area just above her center the most attention. Pam liked to tease. It was a matter of time before Tara caved and until then she would be happy watching her resolve crumble like precisely positioned blocks she kicked over for fun.

"Fuck," Tara growled.

The words had been the only warning she gave the blond before she sped and switched positions leaving Pam's backside in front of her. She heard the blond moan, but Tara was already fueled with an intense desire she wasn't sure if she could sate, but it didn't hurt to try and she knew the blond wouldn't mind. Tara wanted control more than anything. So instead of taking Pam like her initial instincts dictated, she bathed her instead. She'd clean a shoulder and then kiss it. She repeated the ritual for every inch of her body. Lowered to Pam's center she almost gave in and claimed Pam right then and there. Surprisingly, Tara didn't. Though, she felt her control waning as she cleaned herself off and watched Pam watch her. The blond had offered and received a swatted hand for her trouble.

Both freshly cleaned and extremely turned on Pam got out first to dry. Tara turned off the water. She squeezed the knob to find her balance. She heard her walking into the room. She imagined her over the bed face first into the sheets while Tara ran her hands along the length of her ass. These things she imagined had suddenly become real. She looked down at her hands and at the waiting woman whose needs wafting through the room like a pleasing perfume.

"Tara?" the blond lifted and turned.

Before she realized what she was doing Tara closed her hand in Pam's hair. Her fist full she tugged at the hair hearing Pam moan from pleasure even though pain had something to do with it too. Her left hand held her hair, while the right pushed her legs a part aggressively. Pam was on the edge of the end of the bed and Tara stood leaning over for support. Her hands rubbed Pam's dangling breast soaking and warming her finger first before she placed it on the nipple to tug and rub it at first gently, then harshly.

She could feel Pam moving against her. She wanted more contact, she needed more contact. Against Tara's wishes she turned pulling the hand away she was enjoying from her breasts pushing it lower. Tara smiled to herself taking the hint. She removed her hand from Pam's grasp and released the blond's wet hair for the moment. Taking her by the upper part of her thighs she tugged her until the hair of her cent met the pale soft skin of Pam's ass. The blond moved against her. Tara leaned over threading her arm over so she was holding the blond to essentially get to the wet she knew was waiting for her between Pam's legs.

Pam moaned again. Tara studied the lines of her back as she arched when Tara's fingers found the throbbing need. She was soft and wet as if Tara would have found anything different. She ran the tip of her finger on her hard clit experimentally. Another moan from Pam, the sound had her transfixed. She wanted to hear more of it louder and unreserved. There was only one way to get what she wanted and evil smile painted her dark features. If Pam's back wasn't to her the blond would have questioned for a little while what the smile meant. Tara's fingers slid along the slick inner folds of Pam.

"For fucks sake Tara," Pam growled pushing into the hands that were giving her the barest of contact. She responded to it, but she wanted more than the dark woman was giving her.

Tara lowered and licked Pam's spine, "what?" she hummed.

"Fuck me," the words came out pleading. Putting it context Pam didn't care that much.

"Or," she flicked at her clit playfully, "what?" she rubbed it harder this time. Pam's head lowered to the bed and she humped Tara's fingers to the best of her ability.

The immortal watched her move just as fascinated by her movement as she was with her moans. "Paybacks a bitch," she warned pressing herself down on Tara's hand still rubbing on Pam gently.

Tara stopped herself from chuckling. Instead she dove into Pam wholeheartedly with three fingers. Pale hand closed into a fist grabbed a hold of the flimsy sheets. She even bit down on it as her eyes fluttered shut from the immortals attentions.

"Fuck me," she moaned louder. She moved her body so that she met Tara's strokes increasing the pleasure of each as fingers sank deeper inside her. Tara's hand held on to Pam's waist as she watched wet drip from her center down Tara's hand and the blonds' thighs. The smell, Pam's moans, watching and feeling the blond respond to her so avidly Tara lost herself in the act. She could describe the experience simply as standing on the sidelines to admire every angle of well she was fucking Pam.

They never switched places. Tara was always in control with Pam on her back, or standing trying to keep herself up. Or propped up with the headboard and pillows with legs in the air never feeling open enough to take everything the immortal had to offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Andre glared at the driver. He didn't like meeting new people. He was incredibly distrusting of new faces even though it made sense not to use the same driving service. His business was the delicate sort and friends were more often than not suspect for everything that might go wrong in his line of business. He had resigned to glamour him when their business was done like all the others, but as his employer liked to tell him he was incredibly paranoid. He shrugged the words off. Andre knew he was taking the extra mile. He bought legacies and stole histories. Everything belonged someone and it was a matter of keeping that someone in a haze of confusion long enough to make a clean escape.

Godric's Journal should have been an easy take. Thornton had never failed them before. The thief had always been resourceful when it came to these types of retrieval jobs. Personal collections were a tricky matter. Museums prided themselves on the best technology to keep their works safe. Though, with enough time and energy and a window of opportunity their million dollar security system becomes a moderate obstacle. Personal collections calls for an intimate approach in which Thornton worked well with. However, contacts were making it obvious that their best thief had defected and might be in league with another buyer.

Andre hated thieves. He had no patience for them if they ruined his chance to prove himself to the one that matter most, his employer and maker.

"Stop frowning," his companion admonished. "You'll look seven hundred at four at the rate your going," the red head teased as she looked out on the bright city. She loved Europe, it was home for her even though her first memories weren't entirely pleasant. "Have you missed this city as much as I have?" she wondered aloud. He knew she wasn't expecting an answer because soon she began talking about getting a little shopping in when they finished their business.

"He's knows we're here," he informed when he received Bill's confirmation message.

The small red head in a green Peacoat and dress that flared at the bottom smiled holding her hand up to correct him, "he knows you're here. I'm a ghost remember. Looking over your shoulder making sure you are at your best. You're my only friend, do you know that?" she turned to him stroking the side of his cheek. He grew out his beard and it had become her habit to play with the hair.

Andre knew this was true, but he wouldn't let her wallow in dark thoughts. He not only protected her physically, but from the demons she insisted on carrying around with her. They came forward from time to time, sometimes he would be there to quell them immediately, other times he would find her in a new obsession just to keep her demons at bay—so they wouldn't take over entirely. "You are loved by many," he responded gently.

"Many?" she asked her eyes brightened at the prospect then it fell slightly, "many as in too many to handle or many as in your indulging me because you can't stand the thought of me thinking I'm an unlovable cunt."

He didn't answer.

She smiled threading her arm through his letting her gloved fingers trail up and down his hand almost hairless. "It's ok, you don't have to say," she giggled at her own rhyme. "I know you're the only I can really count on and who loves me for me."

Andre stayed silent except for when he ordered the driver to make a stop at the hotel he put reservations under a pseudonym for his mistress. The hotel was vampire friendly and cashed in on the vampires that enjoyed luxury, privacy, and automatic metal sheeted windows to block out the sun.

"You don't have to drop me off now do you?" she asked.

Andre nodded to his maker when the door had stopped and the driver opened it for her. She was helped out and Andre followed. The driver was instructed to stay in the parking lot and wait until they needed him again. The wide man with small teeth smiled even though it didn't reach his eyes, when he heard the order.

"Oh let him come up and play with me," she reached for the retreating driver's arm, but Andre caught it.

"You're only going to get tired of him and eat him when you see him in a better light. I promise you he's not your taste. I'll bring you something better."

She looked at him as if she were ready to order that he let her play with the driver with the chubby cheeks. But he'd been with her for centuries he knew what she liked and how much she could tolerate. She might end up eating him, she thought to herself, "what would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't do," he stated simply.

He saw her up to her room. She complained about the space, but they would only be there for three days, it wasn't as if she had brought her exotic bird collection with her. She did consider the amount of boxes one portion of the room could hold when she did decide to go shopping.

Sophie-Anne's mouth curved upward and she felt a rush of excitement when she reached for her phone. She usually detested the things, but in the event Andre and she separated he liked to have her with one. He was very modern that way. Though, she did see a use for it as she dialed a number from memory hoping it hadn't changed. She wanted someone to play with and she hadn't seen Pam in over a decade. They fought, they fucked, never in the same order twice, but over all they always had fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Neither woman had broached the option to stop. They were immortal this could go on for days. The prospect of this pleasure being drawn out excited Pam, but it also filled with her a sudden reserve. She stiffened slightly, but it was enough for Tara to pause and question it. The blond shook her head claiming she needed a break.

"Can't hang?"

The blond glared.

"I've hung, and been dangled, and crashed and slipped and fallen. Now I'm knee dip in you Thornton and I have no idea how to get myself out," she bit her pinky as she contemplated how quickly they had progressed.

"I like the way you say my name."

"Thornton?"

The dark head damp now shook, "the other one."

"Tara," Pam confirmed.

The immortal claimed the vampire's lips. Pam's hands ran along the back pulling Tara to her. Her legs widened on their own volitions as she felt fingers trailing south.

"Say it," Tara sandwiched Pam's clit between her thumb and pointer finger rubbing it gently.

Pam stubbornly moaned instead. She didn't want to give in that easily and if she held out long enough Tara's efforts would double until she soaked her hand, the sheets, everything. The immortal sped up. Pam's legs stayed up in the air while Tara's mouth closed around her nipples. She sucked and ever so slightly grazed them with her teeth. She felt one hand on the back of her head encouraging while the other hand rubbing Tara's back. Her eyes were closed and her head went back into the sheets.

Tara flicked her tongue along a nipple, "say it."

Pam wanted to. She bit her lip to stop herself from obliging her pleased lover. Tara, for her part, loved to watch the vampire struggle. She was close and she could feel it. Pam moaned when she rubbed sped up barely registering the speed only the pleasure the supernatural pace brought her.

"T…," she tried to get out between moans, "Tara," she managed. She screamed her name again over and over and over as she lost herself in a pleasurable stupor.

The immortal grinned dropping down to kiss Pam as she rode the last waves of her release.

Pam's phone rang. She paused pulling away from their kiss when she realized who the ringtone belonged to. She moved from under Tara finding her phone easily before closing the door to the bathroom.

Tara stared at the wall that looked so odd after what had been shared between them. She didn't like the secrecy of the phone call, but she didn't make a point to listen so she swallowed her first instinct. She would wait to hear Pam's explanation. The blond stayed in there for a full five minutes. Tara knew because she counted. She stood up and looked around the room for something to put on. She went to the closet and found some clothes she wouldn't mind wearing a selection that she assumed had been especially picked for Pam.

Dressing herself in jeans and a t-shirt she found a jacket on the side she designated as Pam's that she liked. She tried the leather coat on and it fit well on her. She was adjusting her arms when Pam returned from the bathroom. She frowned when she found Tara had dressed, but it didn't stay long when she looked passed the dark immortal to the closet full of clothes.

"Eric," she smiled knowing no one shopped for her like he did.

Tara watched her face brighten from excitement, but it didn't stop her from questioning the blond. "Who was that?" she asked.

Pam concentrated on each outfit knowing that while she would have liked something extremely flashy she needed to be comfortable in case something bad happened. Tara waited impatiently for an answer getting frustrated by Pam's lack of attention and her purposeful silence.

"Pamela," she ground out. The use of her full name caused a brow to rise, but Tara had succeeded to get Pam's full attention.

"What?"

"Who the fuck was that?" Tara phrased the question wrong and her tone didn't sit well with the sometimes ornery blond.

"Business," she stated.

Tara clenched her jaw, "is that you're final answer?" she asked as if she knew something the blond didn't.

Pam placed her hands on her hips. Still naked and horny, she kept her impulse in check to glare at the dark immortal. "Is there another answer?"

"I know you," Tara stalked toward her, "I've been inside you. We're bound together for an eternity so consider what kind of insight that gives us if were happened to look."

"The sex was great, but you don't know shit about me," Pam held her ground.

Tara closed the distance between them, but the vampire stepped back until her back hit the post of the bed and Tara stopped inches from her. "I know you," she stated firmly. "The only shortcoming you have is being a vampire, but you can't tell me Sophie was all a lie."

"If this is a fucked up librarian fantasy I don't know what is," she bit back. "I own a club where vampires and humans suck and fuck all night up until an hour before the sun comes up. Sometimes I watch and sometime I participate, does that sound like some cookie cutter housewife to you? Take your fucking ring," she tried to pull it off, but it still wouldn't budge. "I don't know why you gave it to me in the first place, you didn't know me."

Tara lowered her eyes as Pam still couldn't get the ring off. The image calmed her and a knowing smile replaced the distrustful line that lingered when she attacked Pam. The blond noticed the smile. If she wasn't so focused getting the ring off of her finger she might have slapped it off.

Then the immortal distracted her with what seemed like an asinine question, "do you believe in love at first sight?"

The blond offered her bored as eyes as she continued to pull.

"Neither do I," she answered. She took Pam's hand in hers and brought it to her lips holding the hand with the ring as she eyeballed in. "Anything's possible I've learned, the hard way," she mused darkly then Pam's questioning gaze brought her back to the present.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That night I gave you the ring,"

"When you tricked me into putting the ring on to spend eternity with you…if you're going to tell a story say it right," Pam challenged.

Tara kept a firm hold on the hand the vampire tried to tug away. "I'm telling it right. I used you that night to make Sookie jealous. She knows what the rings mean and I knew as soon as she saw them she'd flip the fuck out."

"This story gets better and better—"

"Shut the fuck up and listen," Tara growled gently.

Pam glared, but she remained silent.

"The ring wasn't supposed to bind us. When I put it on I didn't think for a second that it would," Tara paused struggling to explain it the best way she knew how.

Pam was curious and growing impatient.

"Magic saw something I didn't that night. I was putting the ring on a stranger for purely selfish reasons. It saw," she stopped to correct herself, "or rather sees you as my mate."

The vampire pursed her lips, "what the fuck are you saying."

"I'm saying along the way you fell in love with me as much as I fell in love with you."

"Because of a ring?"

"A magical ring," Tara helped.

Pam began to pull at it vigorously. She wouldn't let magic dictate whom she was going to spend her life with. Tara was great in bed, but she was going to be a hairy, stinky monster. Why would she want to be tied to that?

"I don't love you."

"Then take off the ring," Tara said without challenge or smugness. She had only stated facts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tara left the room to let the news marinate. She started toward the stairs and stopped her descent to hold onto her stomach as she felt her body begin to change. Clenching her eyes and her fist she groaned in pain, "not yet," she breathed, "not fucking yet." She tried to delay the change as much as she could. Her break with Pam may have been fun, but it was ill timed.

Using the wall for support she started out hunched over gradually standing upright until she trained the pain to the back of her mind, a trick she had picked up during her apprenticeship.

"Any good news?" she asked as she saw Sookie standing at the top of the step leading to the basement.

"Maybe I got bored. It was more interesting listening to you and Pam fuck." The blond reached a comforting hand out. "You look better by the way," she noticed.

"A shower does wonders."

"I'm thinking that glow has less to do with a shower and more with a hot blond vampire who hates my guts."

"She wouldn't hate you if you played nice."

"You've played with me before," she shrugged, "would you describe it as nice?"

Tara shook her head knowing that it was a stretch for the blond. On the exterior she looked very innocent and unassuming. Who knew that she thrived in thrills and danger most people spent most of their lives running from? Tara liked that about Sookie. The danger she invited and for a time they worked well together, so well Tara mistook that chemistry and excitement for love. Love put her in this foolish predicament. She wanted immortality badly not enough to read the fine print or listen to the warnings that followed her whenever she shared the object of her search.

The amulet she found gave her immortal life, but it to give it she had to take on a sustaining life force to remain young and virile. The Lansing happened to be the beast the amulet chose for her. When she changed so did the amulet and there was no reversing her immortal life. How could she win Sookie over as a hideous beast? The answer was simple—she couldn't. She had fallen for a handsome vampire why would she return to a jaded, now immortal, lover that fit every stereotype of monster to make children shy away from the dark.

Bill took pity on her. She couldn't hate the vampire even though she wanted to. He helped her find a witch to restore her form. The amulet bound the beast. She would live as an immortal, but inside she would carry a reminder of the foolishness of love. Binding her true self as a mortal she had only half the supernatural prowess her true form provided.

"How did Harold get the amulet?" she asked suddenly.

Sookie frowned as if she didn't understand the question.

Tara repeated looking pointedly at the blond now. There were only four people that knew Tara's amulet existed. Harold wasn't one of them. Out of the four only three knew where it would be at all times. Out of the three there were two who were sensible and invested in keeping Tara in her human form.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Sookie tried to speak, but Tara slapped her to the floor needing no more explanation than the guilt dancing in the blonds' eyes. She expected Bill, and while he kneeled to help her up he made no move towards Tara.

"That hurt!" Sookie screamed holding the side of her face. It looked like it would swell if left unattended. He would give her blood later, for now he let Tara enjoy her handiwork.

"You know."

Tara glared, "you fucking knew," she accused.

"After the fact," Bill stated holding up his hand to stop Tara from spiraling.

"Somebody bitch slapped you and I missed it, damn," Pam lamented as she sauntered down the stairs to the unfolding volatile tableaux.

Sookie glared at Pam.

"What the fuck was going through your mind Sookie! Do you have any idea you've done?"

"I saw the monster and I still loved you. You think she'll do the same thing when she sees what your really are?" She turned to Pam. "You don't want the ring don't strain yourself with taking it off. She's got a few hours before she turns and then taking that thing off'll be as easy as you opening your legs."

Tara felt a headache coming on. She held her head and happened to look at her reflection on a nearby table. Her eyes...they were yellowing. She could taste blood and as her teeth grazed her cheeks and gums as they came out. "Fuck," she growled. She held on to the sides of the table as she tried to calm down. If she didn't would turn. She needed more time.

She focused on her breathing. She felt some of her sharper teeth disappear. She closed her eyes and hoping she yellow had gone. She opened her eyes and they were still there. She held the table so hard the maple snapped into two pieces.

"Bill," she groaned as fell to the ground her head lowered and her back pressed against the wall that held up the stairs. "Get your wife outta here before I kill her."

"I did you favor Tara," she tried again.

Tara sped forward her left eye completely matured to yellow and the size of her iris changed. Bill wouldn't let her harm Sookie any more than she had. He would protect her and she would expect no less. She turned her slightly normal eye even though it was tinted yellow to Pam. Then she sped out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Tara stole a pair of shades to cover her eyes. She made her way passed strangers ducking from the ones she felt were looking at her too long. It was just like Sookie to fuck up a good thing for her. She couldn't stand the idea of Tara moving on. It was a physical pain for the blond to accept happiness for other people. Tara stopped in an alleyway and held her hands on the hard brick. She needed to calm down. She already looked like a freak. She needed to appear human and remain functional until she got to where she was headed.

Holding her hands in her pockets she sped forward. Pam loved her. It was a strange concept to wrap her head around, but the ring had chosen well. She was beautiful and smart and a great lay, and if not for her charade as Sophie she might not have ever thought of the vampire that way.

Vampires, she frowned at the thought. She worked for them, but she had always promised herself she wouldn't give up more than she needed to. They were leaches that lived forever. She hated it, but they were a constant and reliable source of income for the thief.

She entered a side entrance to a brick building with a sign that read palm reader and a large ornate eye with purple eye shadow on the sign.

"We're closed," she heard a voice from the inside.

"Then you probably shouldn't keep your door unlocked," Tara offered as she walked beyond the beaded curtains to the older woman sitting at the table smoking a cigarette.

"I need your help," she stated.

"Go to a doctor."

"I need a witch."

"There are no witches, they don't exist."

"Just like vampires and fairies don't either?"

The inhaled smoke instead of answering.

"I need you to make a binding spell. I'm turning into something and…"

"You'll be big bad and hairy pretty soon…" the wild haired woman interrupted, she fingered her cards rigidly. "You'd be surprised how many times people come in here with this same ailment." She looked up from the cards on the table. "Who did you piss off?" she asked offhandedly.

"A woman."

She blew out smoke on the left side of her mouth.

"That sounds about right," she chuckled cruelly. "How does that saying go…hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I didn't come here for a lesson I came here for a spell."

"You still think witches exist."

Tara leaned forward taking off her glasses and showed off her extra teeth.

"With a face like that you'd believe anything wouldn't you," she murmured crushing her cigarette as she stood beckoning the dark skinned woman to follow her. She was short with a compact frame Tara assumed since her gown covered her body loosely. "You've tamed the beast before?" she chose her words carefully. Tara stopped in a bedroom that doubled as a study with books as the dominating focal point and accessory.

"Yes, it was broken and now I'm changing."

"Hm….," she looked through books thumbing through novels as she wet her finger to pick up the particularly stubborn pages. You'll need one thing and for other ingredients I have them with me.

Tara frowned.

"I didn't need anything last time."

The smaller woman glared at her testily. "That was a different binding spell. Every witch has her preference. My magical preference leans more to permanence. I don't like seeing the same faces over and over again. If the moneys right, which I think it will be, you won't need to be tethered to anything in this living world to keep your other half at bay."

"What does that mean?"

"It means no trinkets for this type of magic. The bond isn't easily as accessible as a jewel if it's inside where no one can touch or see it. The only person that breaks it is the only person who knows it's there," she sold.

Tara liked the idea. The cost didn't matter and she told the witch as much.

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Exiting the witch's lair she promised she would return with the last and vital ingredient. Tara looked down at her phone. She answered the unfamiliar number that had been calling her for the last half hour.

"Where the fuck is you?" she heard Lafayette say.

"Nowhere," she stated side stepping a couple holding hands.

"Pam's got me out her bored as hell. Sookie's hysterical, and Bill and Eric went to go meet Andre."

"Where'd Pam go?" the dark immortal stopped walking as if it helped her heighten her hearing.

Lafayette shrugged as he answered, "some hotel," he answered. "A late night meeting that you might want to come here and handle because the bitch was looking fierce for business."

No sooner had he given Tara to the entrance. Lafayette did a double take, "is that you?" He got out of the car still holding the phone to his ear. "Do I look like a pissed off bitch standing at the entrance of this expensive ass hotel?"

Lafayette joined her closing his phone, "yea," he answered slowly.

"Cause I am. Who's she meeting?"

The dark skinned man shrugged. "She told me to wait until she was finished."

"Why is she here?" Tara was talking to herself as she started inside. She caught her smell and started toward the elevators.

Lafayette watched, but felt like he should at least try to calm Tara down, before she completed her transformation accidentally. "She likes you a lot."

"What do your vibes say?"

"What the fuck you wanna worry about my vibes now? You sure as hell didn't worry about 'em when I was right about you fucking her," he shared.

Tara looked at him pointedly, "but you were right Lafayette. What do your vibes say? Business or pleasure?"

"I have been known to be wrong."

"Lafayette…"

"Pleasure," he admitted slowly.

"Yea," she turned away glaring her reflection. She was too angry to stop her teeth from coming forward this time and Lafayette watched her mouth change as well as the texture of her skin.

"Tara baby you need to calm down."

"I'm calm."

The dark man was unconvinced, "said Pinocchio as his nose grew fucking longer and longer."

"Shut the fuck up bitch before I eat you," she stepped out of the elevator. She smelled the air and she knew this was where Pam got off. Her sense of smell was leading her to a truth she might not want to see, but she couldn't stop herself from continuing. Tara needed to know. Pam's phone call from earlier weighed on her psyche and if she didn't find answers she'd go insane. Her feelings were irrational, another perk of being an unstable impulsive beast.

She looked at each door curiously until she found the door she was looking for. Lafayette eyed her and then the door and then her again. "Let me go in first."

Tara stepped back and began pacing. Whatever might be happening on the other side of the door she had a strong feeling she wouldn't approve. She kept her fist inside the jacket pocket. She could her nails lengthening. With a curt nod she stepped away from the line of sight of the peep hole.

Lafayette looked at her oddly then knocked on the door. He waited the he heard the handle work until A beautiful red head opened the door. "I didn't order room service," she smiled curiously. "But you do smell delicious," she grabbed Lafayette pulling him in. Tara would give him five minutes. She continued to pace trying to kill the images of Pam and that voice moaning in tandem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Lafayette entered warily. He hated coming around new vampires since they always looked as if they wanted to have him for breakfast. It was disconcerting to be seen and accepted as food. Pam eyed her dark helper in an open unkempt blouse and no shoes. "Yes?" she eyed him expectantly as she put her earrings on.

Lafayette's eyes widened. She was putting her on her clothes he was too late and Tara was outside waiting, her calm ruined by the uncertainty of Pam's true intentions for being here.

"You need to tell me that you didn't spend the last thirty minutes fucking red riding hood," he looked at Sophie-Anne with horror as she smiled at him with amusement.

"I like him," she stated, "can he stay and play?"

"Stay and...pl…," she stopped himself rushing forward, "Tara's outside pacing a whole in the fucking for getting scarier every minute and you're in her fucking her brains out."

Sophie-Anne put her legs under her as she crossed and rested her forearms on the back of the dark plush couch. "My brains intact," she noted needlessly, "Oh, truth or dare," the younger looking vampire practically bounced.

"Dare," Pam stated.

Lafayette was flabbergasted.

Sophie-Anne pouted, "I wanted you to choose truth."

"Dare," Pam repeated firmly.

The red head pursed her lips turning her body slightly to Pam, "if you choose truth I promise I won't say truth for at least five more tries."

The vampire aware of how persistent the older vampire can be gives in.

"Truth or dare," the vampire repeated excitedly.

"Truth," she responded her tone full of boredom.

"Have you ever fucked anyone's brains out?" Sophie asked with genuine curiosity inspiring the question. It seemed physically impossible unless some one's head was following the rhythm of thrusts and that head happened to be hitting a stone wall in the process. It sounded so messy. Sophie-Anne smiled at the image she had conjured from the phrase.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lafayette interrupted.

The door crashed to the wall and Tara stepped over the debris. "Pam," she called out pointlessly. When she turned the corner to the sitting area Pam's shirt still looked unkempt.

Sophie-Anne frowned at Tara smelling something decidedly unpleasant. "Am I the only one that smells that?"

Pam steeled her disgusted response seeing as Tara was already upset. She didn't think her truthful reaction to this new Tara would go over well. "This is a side of you I haven't seen before," she hummed as she pushed her shirt in her skirt.

"Tara…Pam was just explaining to me how she was not having sex up here with her."

The red head laughed. "Sex?" she got to her knees now holding herself up by the back of the couch as her knees sank in the cushions. "With Pamela?" she started in on another fit of laughter.

Tara glared, but before she could do anything Pam jumped in, "we didn't sleep together…we don't sleep together."

Sophie-Anne was having fun now, "Pam likes dark meet. No no no….she likes her women like she likes her coffee…..oh no a better one….Pam went black one century and she hasn't gone back. My favorite one the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice!"

Pam rolled her eyes at the red heads antics. She had never had her type so thoroughly exposed in such a humorous way before. Lafayette looked at his cousin whose breathing had stilled a little.

"I like black women."

"She loooves black women," the young looking vampire corrected drawing love out.

"Look at you Pam. You sure know how to get a girl bent out shape," Sophie-Anne teased, "literally."

Tara withdrew, but there were no shadows she could hide. Pam sent an bored glare to the other vampire before she sped directly in front of Tara before she could make it out of the door. The dark skinned woman tried to pull away Pam grabbed her forearm to keep her there.

"I look hideous."

"And you smell hideous."

She saw her lover's jaws clench.

"And yet I still can't take this fucking ring off."

Tara's lowered head rose a little meeting Pam's indulgent smile.

"I feel like there's a very interesting story to with all this," the red head said still on the back of the couch watching the lover's converse.

"You wouldn't believe it," Lafayette scoffed. "I got front row seats to the motherfucka and I still don't believe it."


	12. Chapter 12

The music from the club thumped all the way down to the lower areas the music seemed louder where he stood by the desk. The vampire chalked it up as a way for Harold to have a little mood music while he tortured his victims. The walls were stained in dried blood. Some vampires found comfort in the smell of blood and death. The vampires with that kind of proclivity might as well sniff glue or spray paint. Andre waited impatiently in the back room of Harold's club. He looked at the stone floor that had once been covered in Harold. He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps. Two vampires strode in. He recognized Bill, and his companion looked vaguely familiar.

"Where's Thornton," he looked expectantly behind her.

"She's taking a personal day what with being almost killed and all," Bill took more step forward than the Viking, who stopped inches from the opening. His legs were spaced a part as if he was waiting for something.

Sophie-Anne's protector sized the vampire with the blond head over. His identity was so close he almost had it on his tongue, but it still eluded him. He had striking features. Pale skin that practically glowed, then again they all had pale skin that practically glowed.

"Well, I don't have to tell you how disappointed I was to hear that she wasn't taking this job as seriously as she should."

"She's just had to adapt to the quarry," Bill reasoned. He hadn't asked the questions before the meeting, but he figured he could bullshit his way through. "And then there is the fact that Pamela Swynford de Beaufort doesn't have possession of the book.

Andre's eyes narrowed. "I have it on good authority that she does," the vampire countered.

Eric was curious about his infallible source, "who?"

"I missed your name."

"Eric Northman," he answered easily.

"Godric's progeny," Andre's fangs came out.

Eric raised his head proud of the acknowledgement. His fist closed as his fangs came out as well. Bill eyed both men curiously. He wasn't a fighter. He preferred the civil arrangement of business. "There is a simpler solution," neither vampire looked at him, but they didn't attack each other either. "I have several treasures in my private collection—"

"I want the books."

"Over my dead body," Eric meant the words as an invitation.

"There's no need for things to escalate from here," Bill yelled as the vampires sped and clashed in the center of the room. Eric was stronger and more powerful. Andre didn't match him and couldn't given his age. The outcome was a little underwhelming, but if Andre had thought he stood a chance it was in his own mind. He was held up dangling by the more impressive vampire and Bill started behind him to salvage this meeting. "You really shouldn't kill him over a book."

"You're looking at it all wrong," Northman smirked. "I say he is willing to die for a book."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps we can negotiate."

Eric cut his eyes at him, "I've never read that book."

Bill entertained him by waiting in silence for an answer.

"Stalemates require negotiation, not the winning team," Eric educated him.

Bill was looking at the big picture. "I have a history with Andre. I'd feel a lot better if we could settle this without a true death."

"Pencil pusher."

"Neanderthal."

"I'm only interested in finding a name," he struggled when Eric finally let him go.

"What name?" Eric growled.

Stretching his neck Andre against his better judgment told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sophie-Anne cried out in pain as if a glove of silver broke through her skin and pulled the veins leading to her heart. She lurched forward and forward then sped towards her progeny even as she knew her progeny was dead.

Pam could feel a shift in Eric. Their bond had been broken, but they had tasted each other's blood. It wasn't as powerful as the bond between progeny and maker, but she sped behind Sophie-Anne feeling a mysterious urgency.

She was too quick for Lafayette to follow. He was still looking at the chair before he realized she was gone. "What the hell just happened?"

Tara shook her head just as lost as Lafayette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Eric chuckled at the vampire he had originally underestimated. They were both covered in blood. Bill wiped at his face decidedly unhappy at his own conduct. He had expected this from Eric, but he had let his guard down and been unprepared to hear the name that had caused him to kill the vampire. He foolishly acted on reflex.

"Didn't think you had it in you."

The dark haired vampire stepped from the puddle of blood and flesh, "that didn't end how I would have liked."

Sophie-Anne appeared at the entrance. Her eyes sought out Andre even though she knew he was dead. Her eyes fell on the puddle a tall blond stood beside. Instinctively she attacked. Eric was caught off guard, and saved when Pam caught the vampires hand as it came down like a determined claw, ready to rip Eric's neck off.

The red head found Pam's eyes. The vampire was stronger and that thought alone fueled her rage as she threw Pam away, she would have hit the wall if Bill hadn't caught her. She looked down at the mess of her clothes. Red hand prints, "next time let me hit the wall," she growled.

The Viking stood up with Sophie-Anne in his arms harmlessly flailing around like a spoiled child.

"I'll kill you all for what you've done to my progeny!"

"Actually there's only one of us you need to kill." Eric grabbed her chin to force her to stop moving and then nodded toward Bill, who didn't seem as grateful to harbor all the credit.

"Let me go and he'll be the only one I kill," she offered.

Eric had a look of contemplation on his face, "tempting."

Bill glared.

"Do you know how hard it is to find loyal help these days?" she stood upright when the Viking let her down.

"You were so reliable Bill. It's sad to see you this way."

"He said a name, Sookie, what does she have to do with anything?"

"Right so you can stake me later as soon as you've gotten what you want. You would have had a better chance if you left my protector alive," she taunted.

"I'm really getting tired of this Sookie bitch," palms on her hips she walked away.

The red head saw opportunity and pounced.

"So she's here," she watched Bill's reaction closely. "I want her give her to me," she ordered like she was in a position to give demands.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" Bill challenged.

"Or else."

She met his eyes evilly.

"How do you think I came to be here?" her question earned her blank stares. "I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. You've all underestimated me and I think it's sweet with my how I can still be underestimated. It makes a girl like me feel young."

Pam was bored with her miniature diatribe, "what the fuck Sophie," she growled.

"Lafayette."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

30 years ago…..

Lafayette could get passed the torture and humiliation. They were temporary if not scarring truths he could ignore over time. Pam was giving him an out. He would be wise to take it. He had earned enough of her trust to roam free throughout Fangtasia. Though, he didn't think it was trust as much as a confidence that enough fear was instilled in him. If he did leave there was nowhere he could go. She would find him and kill him, so he chose the lesser of the two evils. He would play nice with vampire bitch.

He watched the love connection between humans and supernatural beings. Some of them came to eat while others wanted to be eaten alive. The humans that allowed themselves to be bitten deserved the shit that came after. He never drank from the source. It would be just as disturbing as eating a burger with a head. The shit wasn't right and it wasn't for him. He drank from his shot glass swallowing the burn.

"Hey human," a young red head sat at the stool in front of him.

"What your poison?" he asked ready to make a drink if necessary. She looked out of place and it wasn't until she smiled to show her fangs that he realized she was a vampire.

"You a little young to be living forever."

"We all have to be good as something."

"Bitch I'm a fucking expert at sexy who you telling."

Sophie-Anne was never to the type to beat around the bush. She wanted Lafayette. He made her laugh, but there was a smell wafting off of him that she couldn't ignore. After a few moments she smirked at the source of the scent congratulating herself on figuring it out.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Myfuckingself," he added with attitude.

Her brows narrowed but the smile was still there, "no seriously you master smells delicious. I'd like to meet them." She didn't want to give herself away just yet.

"Seriously I don't do 'yes master no master' that shit is for slaves it's 2013."

"That's one of looking, but I'm not sure your owner feels the same way. She's marked you like your property. "

"I ain't say nothing about a she," the bartender narrowed his eyes.

Sophie-Anne's eyes widened theatrically, "no you didn't. Let's try this again shall we? I'm Sophie-Anne and I would like to be your friend."

She liked to have eyes and ears in the most interesting places. Thirty years ago she didn't see real potential allying with the dark skinned bartender. She did it for fun. She did it because she could and one never knew the value of a willing ear or a kind word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"You did most of the work for me," the red head thanked Pam silently. "Don't think that you can save her now. Lafayette per my instruction has her until I've returned."

"He wouldn't betray me."

"He would, he did, and he doesn't regret it Pam. Humans know they are meat. They don't like to be reminded of it."

"He and Tara—"

Sophie-Anne shook her head, "had a falling out. It seems when bridges are burned it's as good as ash, but I'm not complaining. I have a friend that has your friend and the only way we're going to be happy is for Bill to give me his friend." She stared pointedly at Bill. It made sense he would be the one to have an attachment to a human who was also half Fey. It romantic, if she were the type to like romances.

"Come come Pam, what's your next move?"

"To kick your ass."

"Because that will convince me to give you what you want," the red headed laughed excitedly. "I've always thought you were beautiful Pam. A waste of a good vampire to be one of Godric's clan. Did you hear how he administered the true death on himself?" She said it was if were news considering it happened years ago.

The blond stalked to her, but Eric stopped his progeny before she did something she might regret. As every moment ticked by she was looking more and more smug. Her progenies death wasn't planned. Her progeny was dead and her wild card was who knows where by now with Tara.

Pam treated Lafayette better than most humans and vampires she met. How could he betray her? She didn't even remember Bon Temp enough to sympathize with his perspective.

"Give her fucking Sookie," Pam stated. She didn't care what happened to the blond.

"No," Bill wouldn't hear of it.

The blond turned on him and he returned her evil glare.

"Continue to agree to disagree," she took Harold's seat. "Tick tock tick tock," she taunted as she leaned back in the chair.


	13. Chapter 13

Pam approached the cage with Tara inside it; or rather a beast that she assumed was Tara. Sophie-Anne was escorted away by Eric and Bill. She went noiselessly after she taunted Pam with an address of where Tara would be. No one was around. She didn't hear or smell Lafayette, but she knew as soon as she arrived he wouldn't be anywhere near the cage.

The dark skinned man had some nerve using one of her own warehouses to aid fucking Sophie.

Tara hurled forward crashing into the bars. There's was nothing left of the human part of the immortal. She stood in al her hairy glory. Her underbelly was patterned with rough scales that shined under the halogen lights of the small warehouse. Trailing her eyes over Tara she immediately felt anger. She would have thought it might be disgust, but she was wrong.

"She's seen better days," Eric pointed out behind his progeny.

Pam narrowed her eyes, "no need to sugarcoat it, she's ugly."

The vampire watched the blond walk around the cage. She tugged on the ring on her finger, but it didn't look like she was having much luck taking it off. Pam found Eric's curious gaze.

"What?"

"She's still in there. You can be disgusted with her appearance all you like Pam, but she is still in there and you know it."

It wasn't what the blond wanted to hear. She thought she could beat the ring, but obviously magic wasn't easily fooled.

The Lansing was an impressive eight feet tall. The cage looked stifling, it wasn't meant to hold a beast, but someone had the forethought to enchant the cage. Pam hated magic. She had a bad experience with a witch once upon a time and since then she detested all things magical. She tried to pull at the ring. Tara's eyes followed the blond's movements crashing into the cage again as if Pam's action irritated her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Is she upstairs, is that where you're hiding her?" the red head asked her upper body wrapped in chains.

Erci hadn't been too long left. The redhead didn't seem disturbed to have Bill all to herself. It looked like she was enjoying it. "That's none of your concern."

"I like concerning myself with things all types of things. People, lansings, vampires, fairies. Do you know how many of them there are out there?"

Bill stared, but he didn't answer.

"It's ok, there are quite a few, too many to count. Do you know why I'm looking for your fairy?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Correct, I am. Because I unlike you know more about your fairy than you do. Tell me you want to know and I will…I just like hearing someone ask for permission."

"I want to know," Bill ground out.

"Say please," she taunted.

The dark haired vampire tilted his head contemplating how much the word might hurt to say. Then it came out and he realized it hurt worse than he thought.

She shook her head, "add pretty please that has a nice ring to it."

Bill looked at her dully giving the woman what she wanted.

"I wonder if she's as horrendous as Pam thought she'd be? I haven't seen a Lansing for ages, but I don't think they've evolved much over time. If someone wanted immortality there's a lot easier ways. She seemed attractive, all that dark chocolate," Sophie –Anne said the last part in teasing. "If only she had waited around for the right vampire. Hell, I would have turned her, she looked like she could be fun."

"Sookie."

"What about her?"

"Why her?"

"A royal line, her blood is a roadmap to their world. I like her hair."

Bill pursed his lips, "does it look like you're in any position to feel smug?"

"I have a hostage. And if Pam knows what's good for that hostage then she'll do everything in her power to get me what I want." The redhead crossed her legs swinging the top leg as she continued, "she doesn't seem to like your human anyway. How long do you think you'll be able to protect her from Pam?"

"I can handle Pam."

"Do you honestly think her maker will let you handle her? You're the only one in your corner Bill. Eric might not give Pam's dark chocolate a second thought, but Pam is and will always be his baby girl. And daddy's girls always get what they want."

Bill glared. He left Sophie-Anne downstairs as she ascended the stairs dialing Eric's number.

"What?" Eric answered.

"It wasn't a good idea to leave her with me," he slammed the door with his foot when he heard her begin to sing. The last verse he heard:

"One is the loneliest number…"

"It sounds like you're getting a show," Eric smirked from the other end of the phone, "now all you need is dinner, is Sookie around?" he joked.

Bill was not amused.

"Did you find Tara?"

"If this thing is indeed Tara," Eric offered. He watched as she ran into the bars again when Pam touched the ring. "She's not at her best at the moment." He stopped speaking to listen to Pam. "Pam says hello Bill," he edited her greeting.

"I'm not giving up Sookie."

"No one said that you had to give up anything," Eric stated diplomatically. "When Pam's unhappy no one will be."

"Give me the phone," he heard Pam say.

"Pamela," Bill heard Eric's warning, and rustling as if she was trying to wrestle the phone away from him.

Bill looked at the phone pulling it away from him when he heard her screaming into the receiver. Her voice sounded too far away to make the assumption she had overpowered her maker.

"Give me the phone!"

Silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Eric ended the phone call.

Pam glared at her maker about to speak when she felt Lafayette. She sped towards him hanging him up over his head.

"Bitch let me down," he croaked. Tara slammed the cage in frenzy.

The blond squeezed tighter, and then she paused and dropped him. He would be more useful alive, and she could always make his death long and painful for his betrayal. She watched him crawl away from her closer to the cage. Tara slammed it again.

"Shit," he struggled to take a breath.

"Am I at the right party?" the small framed palm reader asked.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"I'm here for that," she pointed to the cage sitting her bag on a nearby desk as she got out tools to complete the binding spell to save Tara.

Pam watched her warily then looked down at Lafayette sitting on the floor holding his throat.

"Sophie-Anne said you were working for her."

"I am," he rushed holding his hands out when he saw Pam about to advance. "But I'm working for you too bitch. Shit."

Pam stilled.

Lafayette admitted that what Sophie-Anne had said that night at Fangtasia was correct. For a long time he hated Pam, but time got the best of him. His scars healed and he got to know another side of Pam that made her more approachable. When he remembered his deal he thought now would be as perfect a time as any to play both sides to end Sophie-Anne's scheming. He lured her there, but he didn't know about Tara or Thornton, but when it came to his attention he made sure she felt secure in having him as an ally.

He waited for Pam's response while the witch circled the cage of the agitated Lansing.

"What' with the protection spell?" she nodded toward the cage she couldn't get into.

"How the hell did I know the crazy vampire bitch wasn't coming? She couldn't get her hands on Tara and have you tried to keep a Lansing in check? The bitch is difficult."

Tara hit the cage again. All eyes turned toward the beast and the palm reader reticent to get any closer than she needed to. They couldn't be upset over her bill since she was risking life and limb for this spell. She stepped forward again and jumped when Tara hit her head on the metal. Her eyes glowed yellow. The palm reader followed her gaze and turned to the blond vampire.

"I need her calm," she started toward the audience of three.

"Goodfuckingluck," Lafayette wiped the dirt off his pants. "She's been like this since she turned," he frowned. "I'm lucky I even got her in the cage."

The witch shook her head beginning to pack her things.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Pam glowered.

The witch turned to the caged beast and then the blond, who looked like she wanted to make it difficult for her to leave. "This is a very hands on spell. And I'm not interested in putting my on that, in there. She could take it off…and what's a palm reader without a palm."

"So you're just going to leave her like that?"

The reader shouldered her bag, "yes."

"You can't."

"Are you going to stop me vampire?"

Pam stood to her full height, "if I have to," she threatened deadly serious.

"Why?"

The blond faltered. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Why should I risk my hand, my life for that," she pointed a crooked finger in Tara's direction.

"This isn't fucking Oprah fix her!" Pam was becoming agitated.

Tara crashed against the cage. The palm reader silently observed as well as Eric who didn't understand the witch's motives. The leggy blond was too blinded by her emotions to see that she was being tested. And so far she hadn't won the witch over, even as the smaller woman was giving her every opportunity to say whatever it was she wanted to hear.

"No."

"How much?" Pam caved knowing she couldn't eat a witch with the power to help Tara. "I can write you a check."

"She can write me a check she says. Are you going to buy me the hand she's going to rip off?"

"I'll buy you as many hands you need."

"Why, for a drooling, stupid, smelly fur ball?"

"If you bad mouth that drooling fur ball again you'll be mourning more than a fucking hand. I love her; she's the most infuriatingly stubborn woman I know. But she's sexy and hot," the palm reader frowned at the description as she eyed the beast in the cage. Pam continued, "intelligent, witty, the most amazing lover," Pam brought herself back, "and I can spend eternity with her like this until I find a witch who can change her back."

The witch smiled knowingly.

Tara howled from the cage. Pam stepped toward the beast about to ask what was happening until she watched Tara transform from beast to human in a matter of minutes. The transformation looked painful, but when it was done the large yellow eyes became the deep brown Pam hadn't realized she missed until this moment.

"Tara."

The dark naked immortal smiled holding herself up on a bar.

The witch said a few words and the barrier keeping Pam out fell. Rushing toward the cage she ripped the door open falling to her knees to Tara. They embraced lips fighting for control as both women celebrated the immortal's return to her human form. There were traces of hair on Tara from where her hair had shed as she changed. Her moth of full of blood, but it seemed to fuel Pam's desire to consume the dark skinned woman.

Pam pulled the immortal to her by the small of her back.

"Well played witch," Eric complimented.

The woman shouldered her large back shrugging. "That one's an emotional handful isn't she?" she nodded to Pam.

Eric nodded. "It's her way."

"It's an extreme compliment to have such a declaration of everlasting love."

"And I suppose it's more poignant when it restores a beast to her human form."

The witch smiled knowingly, "that and the bill," she handed Lafayette the bill when he joined them after handing Tara some clothes. "I don't take checks and I don't trust plastic. You can never go wrong with cash."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Thank you guys for being patient with me and these short chapters. I bit off more than I can chew when I decided to continue this, but it's coming along.


	14. Chapter 14

Tara's eyes were closed. Pam straddled her showering her with wet light kisses along her neck. Her nails ran up and down her side. She drew her right hand lower until it met and sank into Tara's soaked center. Her head jerked back giving the blond more access to her neck. Tara's legs widened giving Pam all the room she needed and then some to please her.

The blond curved her fingers upward as she continued to fuck Tara. Her strokes started off long and slow. Tara's hand went to her clit rubbing it as Pam's mouth soaked her nipples with her tongue.

"Shit," Tara breathed. Her eyes and on just at the edge she fell into a pleasurable release. Still riding the aftershocks she began murmuring how great Pam was and in the midst of the praise she let three words slip out.

"I love you."

Pam pulled back hair in her face. She looked down at Tara as if she had just insulted her then stood and headed straight to her bathroom. Tara watched her hasty retreat. The reaction was unexpected considering Pam's own declaration not too long ago. She sat waiting on the bed listening to Pam moving around. It sounded like she was just making noise. When she came out she had on her bright pink robe loosely tied with some flesh showing.

The blond didn't say 'I love you' back. She didn't yell and scream or bite Tara' head off for say it. The immortal didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. She couldn't understand what was going on in Pam's head if the blond wasn't going to tell her.

"Have you ever wanted to get married?"

Tara stiffened. The question was strange considering its source. Resting her head behind her head she watched Pam lean against the bed post and waiting impatiently for an answer.

"No."

"Well you've got this thing on my finger don't you think you should do something about it?"

The immortal chuckled getting to her knees stopping directly in front of the blond, "haven't we been doing something about it for a week now?"

Sophie-Anne wasn't pleased when she discovered she hadn't had complete influence over Lafayette. Eric took her away screaming the next night when she was told the bad news. She didn't even get to see Sookie much less smell her. No one asked where she was being taken and no one cared. Now, the lovers were attempting to enjoy the bliss of being a couple. For a week Tara spent every evening at Pam's consummating their relationship, barely talking, which was fine with her. Tonight, however, Pam wanted to change the dynamic and talk.

Pam placed her hands on her hips, "I always thought it was stupid for a vampire to get married. You have eternal life, why waste on one partner?

Tara leaned back sitting on her feet. "And now?"

"Now , you're in my life and I…..we don't know anything about each other."

"We have eternity to figure it out," the immortal helped.

"That's not the point."

Tara looked down at the ring then up into the eyes of the woman she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The ring wasn't going anywhere. The blond was just voicing her concerns about the longevity of their relationship.

"Do you want a wedding?"

"No," she rushed out quickly. "This," she held up the hand holding the ring, "just came too fast for me. I don't believe in love at first sight. When I first saw you I wanted to eat you."

"I wanted to eat you too," Tara added with a smile.

Pam rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Tara nodded understanding that they barely had one date. It was an adjustment for two people who knew only the single and sometimes lonely life. Tara had adapted and accepted the will of the ring, because she knew how deeply she felt for the blond. She hadn't imagined that Pam was having a difficult time accepting it all, especially after the vow. The immortal wanted to be understanding, but she couldn't help the anger rising inside her at the thought of Pam wanting to fight her feelings. It was an unnecessary fight she was going to lose, but she was determined and Tara didn't have the energy for it.

Getting off the bed she found her pants and put them on.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Dressing, I've got a job in States and my plane leaves at eight in the morning."

Pam's eyes narrowed at the unexpected news. "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

Tara looked around for her phone, "I wasn't," she turned to Pam, "I wasn't because I hadn't planned on going. But, you need time and I'm going to give you that."

Pam frowned at Tara's jerky movements as she searched for her phone. Pam eyed it under her bra. The blond tightened her robe, but didn't offer the location of the phone.

"You're going to leave me?"

Tara was becoming agitated now. On her knees on the floor she looked around chewing the inside of her lip as she wondered where it could be. She lost track of it regularly whenever she and Pam were together. She didn't mind losing things around Pam least of all time. Though, being around the sometimes impossible blond was making it hard to enjoy her company.

"Look, you were right. I know how you feel about magic, and if the ring isn't enough, then when I come back you can figure out how you're really feeling."

The prospect of Tara didn't sit well with Pam. She didn't know how to say the words. Every combination in her head, sounded inadequate. The words that might best fit this situation, which could even fix it, were three words she wasn't ready to say. Instead she started toward the perturbed thief still searching for her phone.

She rested her hand on the top of her head closing it until it was a fist, but not tight enough to cause the immortal discomfort. She pulled and Tara followed by rising up to her knees face to face with a partially open robe, exposing the milky white skin of her lover. Tara leaned forward kissing her stomach. Her hands came up under her robe to cup her buttocks, and knead it gently as she left a wet trail leading to Pam s center. Pam encouraged with a hand rubbing Tara's scalp and lightly pushing her lower.

The vampire's right hand shot out to brace herself on the bed post opposite of the one she was leaning on. Tara pulled her left leg over her shoulder and the immortal began rub her center with the right, with her left hand holding on to Pam's derriere.

"Oh," she moaned.

Pam wouldn't last long in this position. Eventually she would pull away and urge Tara up to her as she sat on the bed legs still trembling from Tara's touch. The immortal dove into with a taut tongue teasing her juicy opening. Her right finger stroked Pam's clit between two fingers. Tara took care to be slow and purposeful. Pam's whimpers were deliciously desperate. Tara just wanted to take her time. Pam was extremely impatient and usually when her dark skinned lover, decided to take her time it involved.

She opened her legs as wide and they could go. They still didn't feel wide enough. Tara's torturous care was making it hard to keep her mouth open. Her moans were needy high pitched notes. Her fingers bit into the mattress passed the sheets and her toes curled.

"Right there, right there," she repeated the phrase at first a command it graduated to a mantra in a slow moan. This pleasure was the only pleasure she wanted to know. Juices greeted Tara's persistent tongue, a slow and perfect release.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pam wasn't sure what she thought she might accomplish. She had just wanted to feel close to the immortal. The conversation had gotten to deep for her tastes. Had she expected her stay while she muddled through her feelings? She wasn't opposed to the idea and a small part of her felt betrayed that Tara thought the best solution was to run.

The morning after she woke up in her underground bedroom with a note, it was brief considering all that needed to be said was said the night before. Tara had taken the job in the States. She didn't know how long it would take, but she promised to return and hopefully Pam could have some idea of what she wanted. If the vampire wanted a wedding it would be the largest, most expensive wedding ever, as long as it made her happy. If she still couldn't reconcile with what the ring saw, then that would be a bridge they crossed if they came upon it.

The letter felt incomplete at the end. Pam felt almost disappointed she didn't see 'I love you' before Tara's name.

She stretched out on her bed dropping her head onto the pillow where she could still smell Tara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Before you readers start in on me, I am CONTEMPLATING a sequel since this ending is a little lax, even for me. I'm taking a break from writing for a week (maybe two) and then I'll start on Denouement Part II. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

She felt ruined. The lonely days and nights she spent contemplating eternity alone, were no longer hers to drift off without Tara rearing her head. In the form of a memory or a quirk Pam remembered involuntarily. She would admit it only in her underground bedroom, at night, with the room dark and with whispered musings for her ears alone. She missed Tara.

As much as Pam would like to believe she kept her feelings about Tara's absence quiet, Lafayette knew. She had a tell one she wasn't aware of. Her fingers would begin to play with the band on her hand. He had thought about how odd it was to have Tara and Pam together, married. He didn't they made and unattractive couple. And while he knew they were sexually compatible, marriage was a long term commitment that didn't suit either one of them in his opinion.

He eyed a cute Italian he's been playing cat and mouse with for over a month. He could confidently approximate how long since it began when Tara left. For a month the blond had been impossible to work with or for. She paid her employees well. They would take what she gave no matter how much she made them hate coming to work. After being the topic of rumors, long winded diatribes, and threats that were never uttered within earshot, Pam came to work that night on a mission. She wouldn't be stopped and by the end of the night there was a frazzled Mocha skinned vampire who walked funny all the way to the back door where Lafayette escorted her when Pam was done. After he let her out, he checked on the blond.

She was buttoning her jacket when he walked in. He got comfortable on the couch as she made it a point to look distracted straightening her hair and reapplying her makeup. He tried not to judge, but his pursed lips gave him away. Unfortunately for him, Pam didn't entertain feelings like guilt. That was a mortal flaw she was happy to let go of.

"How'd we do tonight?"

"Good."

She turned from the hanging mirror beside her office desk. "You're still here?"

"Don't got nowhere to be. The crew can clean up without me looking over their shoulders."

"I don't want to talk."

"I don't want to see you fuck up something special," he challenged.

Pam scoffed. "I don't have time for this."

"You will fucking live forever you got all the time in the world to listen, cause I'm trying to tell you some good shit here. Some life changing shit."

"I don't want my life changed."

"Since when you bring bitches up here? I can count how many times," he held up one finger. "And I bet I can guess why. I see a lot of changes since Tara left. I pegged you for the type that fights dirty—not a coward running scared."

"You do know I can string you up like a piñata over the dance floor, and pass out bats and straws to let the regulars beat and drink you within an inch of your life?"

He delivered with more courage than he felt, "and after I'm dead and gone you still won't be able to take off the ring."

The ring was a sensitive subject. No matter how hard she tried, and she had tried, to get it off it wouldn't budge. She didn't think it would. Perhaps absence did make the heart grow fonder. She could indulge in fantasies of torturing a certain immortal, but they were just that, fantasies. If Tara walked through the door she knew she would be at the mercy of her smile, her smile, her wit. She didn't want to be one of those women, but Tara made her one of those women, by existing.

She dropped her head. If it had been anyone else he would have thought it might have been a sign that he had broken through her walls. But, it was Pam. She wanted him unsuspecting before she sped toward him and held him up by his throat. She didn't make a habit of physically admonishing Lafayette. Usually she took his mouth in stride. He would be him without it. Though, now all she wanted to do was rip it off.

Her ring sparkled tauntingly. She dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. He felt to his feet dropping to his knees.

"I don't know why you're not dead right now," she growled. Her fist opened and closed. She looked at the couch glaring at the shine of the leather where her company had shown just how much fun she had.

Lafayette couldn't say anything. He used the arm of the chair to help him up. Then he leaned his back against the door frame watching Pam warily. The dark skinned man knew he was defenseless, but out of habit he watched and tensed for another physical outburst.

In the midst of their arguing his phone fell.

Pam who was already looking down, happened to be standing over it. She was wiping her brow and noticed the name on the phone. It was Tara, a text message. Lafayette didn't reach for it still recuperating holding his throat. He was curious to know it was, but not enough to close the distance between him and Pam.

She crouched and picked the phone up.

Hey bitch

Pam looked over at Lafayette, "Tara's says hello." She turned as she answered the text message with a similar greeting adding a question. The first time she wrote it she reread it and realized Lafayette would have been blunt. She erased her message replying the way she knew Lafayette would.

Still stealing shit?

She sat at the edge of the desk. She didn't have long to wait for the answer.

Yes. How's Pam?

The blond quirked her brow raising a questioning gaze to Lafayette dropping his hand from his throat. The sound of a loud crash made him curse under his breath. He hesitated when his first instinct was to run out yell and then investigate. Lafayette looked strangely at his partner. She didn't look like she wanted to relinquish his phone. And she wouldn't have if he made it an issue, but he didn't. Instead he left closing the door after him.

Making herself comfortable in her chair she turned her back on the couch.

Pam is Pam

The answer was simple and vague and Tara didn't like it sending a message asking whether or not she'd been eating, working, and behaving. Had Lafayette been talking to her? Probably, it made sense that he would share, but it filled her with distinct warmth that Tara would ask. The warmth was short lived, because in the month Tara had been gone she hadn't tried to talk to her once. Pam had even called. Building up the courage without a script or even an inkling of what she might say. Though, she had done at a weak moment when she wanted to hear Tara's voice. When she had worn through the images of Tara in every face and shape she picked up the phone. Her irritation when Tara didn't answer passed. It was the days that turned to weeks where Pam didn't get a call back that infuriated her. That inspired her to find a distraction, a woman that didn't remind her of Tara. She wanted to abuse the woman and in turn the woman welcomed that rage in Pam's thrust, the lust in her kisses and the bites that were probably now healed inside her thigh.

Why don't you ask her? Didn't she call?

Pam used her leg to create a lazy momentum as she moved her chair back and forth.

She needs to figure out what she wants without me distracting her.

The blond frowned.

Sounds like bullshit.

Pam swiveled her chair to her desk. There was paperwork she had come in to do. She needed to be somewhere else and feel something instead of loneliness. The vampire had been a welcome distraction. She didn't want to seem desperate for a message staring the screen as if sheer will, would make the answer appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Beautiful day," Sookie greeted Tara laying on her and Bill's couch. The sun shining through the effervescent curtains bounced off each surface. It 's wash had a warming affect on the frown Tara wore when she walked in.

She focused on the phone.

"Texting anybody interesting?"

"Fuck off Sookie."

The dark skinned woman was still angry with her. She knew what she had done was unforgivable, but they had too much history to let a little thing like bringing out her inner beast ruin a friendship. She had been working gradually to rectify the mistake in judgment. Tara wasn't making her apology easy. And Bill wasn't helping.

"You're talking to me that's a start," she had become accustomed her the dark haired woman's silence.

Tara didn't look up from her phone, but she didn't give Sookie the satisfaction of a comment. Sookie blew a breath before she stood and snatched the phone from Tara. She wasn't interested in the messages. Tara would have to acknowledge she existed, she didn't mind if Tara slapped her around for her effort.

"Give it back," Tara glared as she got up to reclaim her property.

"No," she answered petulantly.

Tara reached for it and every time she did Sookie was a little bit quicker and pulled away. Drinking Bill's blood gave her that little bit of an advantage. Tara would have to work for it, not hard, but she still felt indignant from the effort of fighting.

"For fuck sakes Sookie," she pushed the woman until the back of her legs hit a seat. A little more pressure and she was on the chair looking up at Tara and wondering how much more fun this game would be without clothes.

Tara noticed her hooded eyes and pulled away quickly. Sookie had made her choice. And Tara had made hers with the help of a ring. "I don't want to play. I want to be angry at you for a while longer."

"You will have plenty of time to be angry at me. Does it have to be today? It's beautiful and bright and—"

"And I'm not interested."

"You love to eat."

"I can't even say the word appetite around you without thinking I might be sick."

This angered the playful woman. She was fine with taunting others, but Tara's comment hit close to home. She pulled the phone out and threw it at Tara's chest. She hoped it hurt and she half hoped the woman would drop it so it would break. The immortal's reflexes were too quick to drop it much to Sookie's dismay. She returned to the couch settling in the corner wary of the blond who sat on the opposite end.

"Who are you texting?"

"Santa Claus," Tara informed randomly.

"Requesting anything special for Christmas?"

Tara looked up meaningfully, "a few things come to mind," she bit her lip sexily. "But that's nothing Santa needs to worry about."

Sookie was affected by the implied seduction. The wonders of her imagination came to an end when she realized she nor Santa would be providing Tara with those few things. Undoubtedly it would come down to that blond she groused in her head. Fucking Pam.

The annoyed blonds' gaze fell on the ring. Its match was somewhere across the ocean on a pale thin finger.

"The vampire and the thief, you think you're going to live happily ever after?"

"Stop."

The blond opened her mouth, but shut it when Tara sent her an intolerant frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"She tell you what you wanted to hear?"

Pam looked up from her desk then to the phone she had been looking at every minutes to make sure she hadn't missed a message. She slid the phone to Lafayette looking nonchalant. Though, her eyes gave her away, because even as she handed it off she couldn't help, but look at the screen one last time. He smirked knowingly as he took the phone stifling the urge to flip through messages to read them.

"She misses me," Pam answered thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

I told you this weekend, I got inspired a little sooner.


	16. Chapter 16

The mobile home looked in need of repair. Lewis hated warehouses. He didn't like basements, or overpasses or anything that might be conventional for delicate business deals such as these. Tara stepped on the wooden steps that wobbled under her weight. She knocked then waited on the third step so the door wouldn't hit her when it was opened.

"You're early."

"You're earlier."

He nodded, looking around the trailer park seeing a handful of children playing.

Lewis was a talker. A thin long nosed bearded talker. Tara hadn't been there for five minutes, and in that brief time he shared how much his wife was getting on his nerves about spending time with his girlfriend. The trailer smelled like must and wet cat. Tara didn't pretend to be sympathetic. She wanted her money.

There was always a feeling of pleasure and accomplishment when her plan came to fruition. The planning had taken three weeks. The private owner was very protective of his collection. There were several pieces she noted off in her head with an idea that she might return or at least keep tabs on the collector. The crown sat in a case and the second one on Lewis's desk she saw opened with her money. It was from the Byzantine era. Religious inscriptions were separated by red jewels that went around the band.

She went over to count while he continued to talk. She had drowned him out to concentrate on the numbers. That was a mistake.

Tara saw the movement from the corner of her eyes, but she didn't react fast enough. She felt the knife sink into her side. It was silver so obviously its owner had preconceptions about what she was. The pain was bearable until he twisted it. She clenched her teeth from the pain grabbing the arm of the hand it belonged to pulling it away and pushing his body as well. She stepped back with the knife still inside her glaring at the double crossing human. A disgrace to his species, or a poster child Tara mused as she kicked him in the knee. She heard it pop. Cringing from the pain she yanked the blade out her shirt and pants soaked in blood.

"What's with motherfucker's trying kill me?" she seethed.

Tara was not happy about the mess. Using the same blade she stabbed him in the hand when he reached for his phone. He cried out in pain, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Silver didn't kill her, but it hurt and being wounded by the silver instrument would slow her healing.

"Don't kill me."

The thief didn't relish seeing someone fear her. It was pathetic to watch him beg for his life. Tara could spare him. Let him live another day to fuck someone else over. For what? She looked at the unimpressive crown, it wasn't her taste, but someone had put a lot of work into it. Made of gold it had an ancient weight. He had given her the location and the mark. It had all been fairly easy to take with careful planning. If nothing else in her life made sense of fit, taking things that weren't hers was her therapy if anything else. She was good at it and she liked it.

Tara would have asked why if she didn't already to know the answer. She never trusted Lewis. For some reason or another he always had the best leads. He gave her a hard time about paying when she delivered on time. Tara remembered having to withhold merchandise because of his unwillingness to stay true to their contract. These small incidents separated over a decade or so gave her enough insight to know this had been business. He had the crown and he had the money, he wanted both. He didn't have the capacity for anything more involved than greed.

She didn't give him a chance to stoop any lower begging for his life. She pulled out her pistol from her back holster under her jacket and pulled the trigger.

"Fucking mess," she glowered. She ignored the mess she made concentrating on her ruined wardrobe. Gathering both cases she stepped out of the mobile home. Broad daylight she headed toward her car placing both cases behind the driver seat.

She jerked when she felt something connect to the back of her heel. A small dark blond curly haired boy on a plastic motorcycle, looked up at her with large eyes. His left was blue and his right was green. She thought it was odd and it reminded her of a movie she couldn't remember the name of.

"Is that kool-aid?"

Tara gazed around then at the shirt he pointed at.

"Sure," she stated moving toward the driver seat closing the door.

"My mama gives me a sip cups when so I don't get dirty. You're real dirty," his eye widened in emphasis of how affected he was by her appearance.

"Yea," she looked from the trailer she just left. Blood on her hands did make her dirty.

Tara didn't see anyone else. This kid was just riding around a trailer park without adult supervision?

She felt her phone vibrate. It was probably Lafayette. She'd text him later. Right now all she wanted to do go was go back to the mansion and shower off death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

It was a strange idea. One she would never have considered on her own if she hadn't been texting Tara consistently for a week. Somehow Lafayette's phone found its way in her vicinity around the same time Tara texted him. She didn't question it because she knew it wasn't coincidence. Lafayette had it in his head that she needed to know how Tara felt. For reasons that were still unclear Tara didn't talk to her directly. Posing as Lafayette for a small part of the day made her feel less than insane. During one conversation her lover shared that her work was done. She had planned on staying a little longer to give Pam as much time as she needed to think. Her first reaction had been deleted. She texted out of character and she would have given herself away. The news didn't sit well with Pam. They'd been separated long enough. Though, as Lafayette no matter how persuasive Tara couldn't be swayed to believe differently. A strange idea manifested in Pam's head and then graduated to several steps involving a visit to the Southern state of Louisiana where she knew Tara was staying.

Lafayette didn't join her. She wouldn't close the club and lose business over a small matter of visiting a woman she wasn't sure she wanted to live with for the rest of her life. She wanted her now, and that was good enough for Pam. Surely, it had to be good enough for Tara. She contacted Bill and relied on his secrecy. When she arrived at the plantation home Sookie toyed with the idea of not letting her in.

"Please," Bill gestured for her to come inside, "you are welcome, isn't she Sookie."

The blond rolled her eyes crossing her arms. She gave a slight nod noticing Bill searching for a specific response. "You are welcome to come in," she stated quickly. Turning away she headed up the stairs where Tara's room would be. The dark skinned woman would sit in her bed either reading or texting. The woman had a boring life when she wasn't out stealing and turning into monstrous beasts, or maybe she lived so boringly because of it.

"I'll get her for you," she smiled with faux warmth.

She wasn't surprised to find Tara holding a book in her hand asleep against the bedpost. She had come home earlier that day upset. It wasn't the conventional emotional upset, but Sookie noticed it in the subtle difference she glared or talked to her. She was noticeably different.

"I don't think you understand the concept of personal space," Tara grumbled when she opened her eyes to Sookie straddling her. The weight was warm and not too heavy, and only she would take liberties like this. Without opening her eyes she would have guessed her visitor.

The blond smirked holding herself up with both her arms positioned on the sides of Tara's head. "Educate me," she pushed into the woman at the bottom with her pelvis.

"No," she grumbled picking at the corners of her eyes. Yawning she sat up, Sookie remained on her. And it was this compromising position that greeted Pam she grew tired of waiting for the blond to return with Tara.

"Am I interrupting?" Pam came in with one hand on her hip stopping a few inches from the bed. She looked like she wanted to flick Sookie off like a pest, a bug.

Sookie lowered her eyes to Tara. In this position she was slightly taller. Before the blond could distort the situation Tara barreled on, "Sookie was just leaving."

She didn't look surprised to see Pam. She didn't look happy to see her. When Sookie left she turned her head to the door left wide pen. Pam walked over to it to shut it and lock it. Her hand remained on the handle when she rested her back on the hard door. Their eyes met.

"You're here."

Tara shifted on the bed to face Pam. She stifled a groan returning on her back. She hadn't healed entirely, but by the end of the night she should be good as new.

"Does that mean you have an answer?" she asked when the blond wasn't forthcoming.

"I came here to tell you I want you. I didn't know I had to take a number."

Tara chuckled against her will. "That's a bit harsh."

"You and Sookie dry humping caught me off guard, sue me."

Tara rose from repose. The thief rubbed the back of her neck started toward the blond. She reached for her hand, but Pam didn't submit to the pull immediately. There was a part of Pam that knew Tara didn't care for Sookie in the way that warranted the threatening feeling the Bill's lover elicited. Though, it didn't help that Tara was underneath Sookie the first time she saw her in months.

"I suppose that's fair."

The dark skinned woman pulled her hand away and returned to the bed sitting on the edge closest to the bed post. Pam noticed she favored her side. Curiosity made her step forward, "what happened to you?" she nodded toward Tara's side.

"I had a disagreement with my buyer."

Pam quirked her brow tilting her head to the side.

"I got a little beat up. He got really dead."

"You need another line of work," Pam frowned when she pulled up Tara's shirt slowly. There was an angry line where the blade pierced skin. If she had been human it would have been fatal. The smell of blood hit her nostrils and her eyes sought out the source. From the bathroom door she could see clothes stained in red peaking out.

"Are you going to make a honest woman out of me?"

"Is there enough time in eternity for that?"

"We could make time," Tara suggested pulling Pam's hand away from her side, drawing it into her hand. She looked at the pale thin hand smiling at its unassuming size. Pam was an answer, a mystery, and idea, and a dream that she wanted, but it all came down to what Pam wanted to be.

They could do this cat and mouse game for the rest of their lives.

"You're still wearing the ring," Tara smiled looking at the other hand still on her hip.

Pam rolled her eyes moving the said finger under Tara's scrutiny. "It won't come off. Nothing works. I've tried."

"I figured that's how you were spending your month."

"I even went as far as to sleep with someone else," Pam responded. She watched Tara's face carefully. I wasn't a truth that she wanted to tell, but it needed to be put out there. Tara needed to know how far she had gone to quit her. The body didn't help instead if anything it solidified the thief fulfilled her in way a one night stand wouldn't. For some people lucky with the gift of common sense this was a no brainer, but love confused Pam. The vampire swallowed human emotions until they were indiscernible or gone. Love was a strong emotion to swallow and deny and it proved too defiant to be beaten down by her will.

Tara mulled over the news. If there was more she wanted to hear it now rather than later. "Just one?"

"Just one."

"Did she help you decide?"

Pam thought about it seriously, "yes, and Lafayette, and you."

"I guess Lafayette might be the genius he likes to think he is."

The statement confused Pam.

"The text messages."

The blond woman returned her hand to her hip and pulled the other from Tara's grasp. "You knew?"

The dark haired woman shrugged, "everyone needs a little reassurance. I figured you could handle it if I said I missed you if you thought I was talking to my cousin."

"You thought I would fall for that?" she asked incredulously.

Tara grabbed her by her waist and threw her to the bed hovering over her. "You did fall for it," she replied smugly.

Pam didn't want to admit to be being figured out and deceived. She tried to sit up on her arms, but Tara wasn't budging. "Move."

"No."

"You lied to me."

"You cheated."

Pam narrowed her eyes at the statement.

"Try that on someone who doesn't know what separated means."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was pleasant."

Tara pulled back ready to stand. She had asked the question, but it was hard to ingest the honest answer. Pam grabbed her by her shirt before she could pull away further. She liked the darker woman close. She felt, for lack of a better word, safe. She wanted Tara around her and inside her and she wasn't ready for her to leave yet, if ever, if she was being honest.

"But the whole time I wished it was you."


	17. Chapter 17

Tara thought about being with other women. She didn't give into the thoughts, because they weren't followed by the familiar urge to find release. She knew only one woman could give her that. She stared down at the hand keeping her close. Tara tried to pull away unsuccessfully, Pam wasn't letting go.

"I don't want to hear you wished it was me when someone else was touching you." Tara's frown deepened, "give me a little more credit than that."

"Then you should have stayed if you cared so fucking much."

"I left because I gave a damn. You needed time to think about what you wanted."

"Because you were the only one that sure what they wanted?" she asked. Pam resented Tara's confidence in her emotions.

The dark haired woman's brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes, I was."

Pam hadn't pictured all this talking. Their reunion in her mind had fewer clothes too. Despite her role in this argument she wasn't willing to let Tara create anymore distance between them. She was tired of distance. To hell with space, she wanted them to lose themselves in each other and sort out whose body part belongs to who after the dust settled.

"Are you listening to me?" Tara growled.

Pam blinked guiltlessly, "I was daydreaming about makeup sex."

The answer caught Tara off guard. She tried to kill the smile threatening her resolve to remain impassive. But, Pam could see the lines of her mouth curving upward. And she approved.

"You can't daydream about make up sex you don't know you're getting."

"I'm not getting it?" she tilted her head purposefully. She tugged Tara lower and the other woman obeyed without realizing.

Tara gulped when she saw the look and tried to pull away again. Though, she couldn't be certain if she pulled away or if she only thought of pulling away. By the end of her musing Pam's mouth was inching toward her lips. Slow and seductive her full lips caressed Tara's with the tip of her tongue.

"Isn't this a little premature?"

Pam shook her head, wrapping her legs around the immortal. "It's the end of the argument when you've forgotten what you were fighting about."

Tara pursed her lips.

"Do you remember?" Pam challenged.

Nails ran up and down her back playing behind her neck. She'd learned Tara enjoyed this accidentally, but she used it to her advantage now. The immortal opened her mouth and that's as far she got until her response succumbed to a moan that took their place. Anything that didn't involve the blond and her consummating their reunion was far from her head. If she hadn't been Tara would have been more prepared to hear the knock at the door.

"I don't see Pam as a quiet lover. So either you guys aren't doing it. Or you're doing it very quietly to be considerate," Sookie yelled from the other side of the door.

Pam growled, "Fucking Sookie!"

"You're doing it all wrong if she's yelling my name Thornton."

Pam frowned at the smile she imagined on Sookie's face. She fell back on the bed. Tara noticed how interesting her lips were when she was upset until she realized, Pam was pouting.

"Are you pouting?"

The blond repositioned her lip.

Tara shook her head chuckling at her discovery. "Nooo…you can't hide it now. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Pam glared, "whatever you saw was a delusion."

"Hmmm…nope."

Seeing as she wasn't going to win Tara over with disregarding her slip, she opted for what she did best, threats and denial.

"You tell anyone I'll deny it. And explain your delusion away saying you were breast fed fairy dust."

"Why breast fed?"

"She has an attractive figure for the woman who I see is no better than the bug floating around in my sweet tea. By figure I mean breasts and since you've told me how fond you are of them I can only assume they're your favorite feature on her."

Sookie knocked on the door again. Then they heard an additional voice belonging to Bill attempting to coax her from the door. She didn't seem very willing. Pam glared at the ceiling and her lips involuntarily formed the pout Tara was so proud to point out. Tara turned her head to the door slightly to listen. Hopefully Sookie would lose interest and go away or at the very least be irritated by Bill and go away.

Brown eyes trailed to Pam's breasts. The pink and white blouse complimented the shape of her breasts causing the woman to say, "I like yours better."

"You say that as if I had something to worry about."

Their bickering was growing louder and more distracting and she felt Pam tense. Reassuring words were on the tip of her tongue when she heard Pam moan lowly. Both eyebrows hiked when her moans increased in volume and energy where her boy moved to an invisible pleasure Tara had no hand in creating.

The voices outside the door were silent. An image of Sookie with her ear to the door popped in Tara's head, but it was quickly discarded and forgotten with the vision underneath her faking a very convincing orgasm. Not one to be outdone she started her own moans. She even took it a step further, placing her hands on two sensitive nubs straining against the pink and white polka dotted blouse Pam wore. She rubbed them gently. Pam sounded the same, but her eyes closed to enjoy the barest touch that was Tara's tender attention.

Pam's legs, still wrapped around Tara, tightened as she tried to grind against her unable to audibly request her release. Dark hands roamed to the warm center she palmed through the tight jeans. Tara had never seen her in jeans before. She couldn't say she didn't fill them out well, there wasn't much on Pam she didn't like, but for now she really wanted nothing on her.

"Why the hell do you have these on?" she half growled and half whined.

Cute, came to mind, but the blond was too focused on getting her pant off to tease her. She pushed Tara away when she wasn't much of a help in her efforts. The dark woman landed on her side bouncing on the bed watching Pam undress.

The blond in the midst of unbuttoning her shirt turned to Pam. Her hair was in a long manageable braid that trailed down her back. There was some hair in her face, but it suits her.

"You look like Sophie."

"I am Sophie. Sophie is me. It's all metaphysical."

Pam straddled Tara grabbing her right and guiding it to her center. Tara didn't attack it like she would have liked. She wasn't in the least bit aggressive and her hesitation frustrated Pam who had been aching for her touch for over a month.

"Fuck Tara," she drawled, "now is not the time to be coy."

The immortal sat up and Pam's legs widened as much as they could, but they were already at their limit.

"I want to enjoy you," she whispered as her lips stopped in front of Pam's.

Her head titled to the side so she could see the affects she had. She felt the woman trying to hump her hand and she pulled away when her grinds became insistent. Pam wasn't happy, but Tara didn't mind. There were so many ways the night could have gone. And they were going in an agreeable direction despite their audience.

Pam stopped herself from saying please several times when Tara began toying with the fabric of her underwear. Why the hell had she left it on? In her head Tara would rip them off, or even more pleasing she would gently nip at the skin surrounding the fabric until she slid them off with her teeth. That's why she kept them on, not for this game. She bit the bottom of her lip when she felt the back of Tara's finger brush against the opening of her lips parting them slowly. Too fucking slowly.

The blond grabbed a handful of Tara's pony tail in her hand. "Don't…" she hissed, "don't play with it."

Tara smiled her panties were soaked, "I thought that's what you wanted me to do with it."

"Fuck me Tara. Don't pussyfoot around the pussy."

"And if I don't." she maneuvered her fingers further into the warmth of soaked lips and damp hair.

"Then I won't be as nice when I return the favor." Tara couldn't remember when she had been threatened, only to feel her clit jump from the prospect of Pam's torture.

"You promise?"

Pam nodded her head closing her eyes. Her head leaned back as she moaned when Tara slid her fingers over the hard nub too sensitive to handle without the care Tara mastered in less than a week. Two fingers rubbed the soft flesh just before the tip of the clit. The sensation was startlingly pleasurable. She leaned her body back rubbing her breasts with her hands. Tara leaned forward biting a button until it came off. Pam couldn't be bothered with the button or the others that followed. She liked watching Tara work for her while she was inside her.

"I pro…." Pam's first, second, and third attempts to speak were thwarted by Tara's teasing. Fortunately her attentions were becoming more deliberate. She added another hand. This time it flicked the direct top of the slick clit with the gentle touch. Pam jumped at the contact, but dropped back down to meet the finger as it flicked harder until it turned into small circles.

"Shit Tara," she groaned biting her lip as she pushed into the hands shooting signals of pleasure throughout her body. She wanted to move against the hands as a mere act.

Pam could feel the fingers sliding along her wet. Though, she couldn't comprehend what exactly she was doing, only how well when she showered Tara's hand as she climaxed. Her legs shook. The outpour didn't sate the immortal's appetite. She wanted everything thing Pam was willing to let her love, sex, and please in every way possible. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting many objections, if any.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara reached blindly for her phone when she heard it vibrating. Her hand connected with a cool body. Further investigation and she discovered it was a breast when she pinched it eliciting a moan from her lover.

"More?" Pam growled her fangs coming out to graze Tara's shoulder. She took Tara's pinch as an invitation for whichever round they were on. The sun would be up soon. The sensation of its pull alerted her to the fact Tara's room didn't have windows.

The immortal shook her head, "I was looking for the phone."

The vibrating stopped. Then after a brief pause it started again.

"What do you need with a phone right now?"

Pam began kissing her down her bite, biting her in every other kiss. The dark skinned woman arched her back and nails ran along her backside hard causing the woman to moan. The vibrating stopped. This had become a pattern that couldn't be ignored anymore.

"Answer it," Pam pushed her fingers inside Tara. She rose on her arms. Her arms held her up as she gesticulated to meet Pam's thrusts.

"F…." Tara moaned not understanding how she could answer a phone when she couldn't even get out a simple explicative. She tense holding still as the rush of pleasure swam through her culminating in a collapse and satisfied sigh.

"No more," she groaned pulling Pam to her. The vampire smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tara from behind. "No more," Tara's body shook agreeably from the aftershock. The blond nodded into her shoulder reveling in the tremors.

The phone vibrated off the dresser and on to the soft surface of Pam's blouse where it rang until both women had drifted off to sleep. Exhausted from their reunion, Pam felt insatiable, but she could quell her hunger for rest, which she needed if she wanted to be any match for the immortal when Tara recuperated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara hung over the side of the bed. It wasn't an entirely uncomfortable position when she felt Pam on her back lying on top of her. Her eyes opened in slits when she heard her phone buzzing. She turned her head slightly then reached for it causing the blond to dig her nails into her side stopping her immediately.

"What the fuck," she growled grabbing the offending hand.

"I don't want you to move."

"I'm just reaching for my phone."

"For?" she hummed still laying on Tara's back.

"I don't know maybe someone misses me," she smiled mischievously; "you would know a few things about that wouldn't you."

"This isn't the part where you expect us to plan a wedding and the next thirty years of our lives are you?"

Tara chuckled, "aren't you ambitious."

"Well if you're going to do something right and plan on only doing it once…." she trailed off murmuring. The same painful nails followed the contour of her lover's side.

"Once huh, as in a done deal?" the dark immortal turned over and Pam let her begrudgingly. She could have complained. But she thought the front was more impressive if not more than Tara's back.

The vampire drew up slightly keeping attentive nails on whatever surface they could get to conveniently. "Of course. I don't make trips across the world or declarations for just anyone. And like I said before this damn ring won't come off."

Tara chuckled claiming the hand the ring belonged. "It's not that bad. I'm wearing the same one remember."

"I don't want to talk about rings," Tara's phone buzzed, "but if you don't get that phone I'll break it," she ground out.

Smirking at the woman she leaned back hanging more off the bed at an awkward angle. When she sat back up with the phone in hand she saw twenty missed messages and seven voicemails. Frowning she showed the count to Pam, and her brow rose.

"From bitches I need to bite?"

Tara snorted leaning down for a kiss, "I'm the only bitch you should be biting now and for eternity." Before she got lost in the blond she pulled away and held the phone to her ear to listen to it.

She half expected a death threat or more bad news. Her blank stare was ruined by an eruption of laughter where her eyes closed and a set of marvelously aligned teeth were in full view. Pam's bored eyes twitched with interest. Tara was laughing too hard to explain her mirth. She lowered her phone and pressed speaker.

"Bitch Pam is on her way. And since got that indecipherable shit going on with her expressions and shit, I don't know if the trip she makes to see you is the kind you want. Call me hookah." The messages followed the same pattern, differing only slightly. "This is my fifth and final message. I don't know why you ain't calling me to make sure your ass ain't hanging upside down handcuffed cause she I know for a fact she into that kind of kinky torture shit."

Pam smiled.

"…My seventh and final message, shit," he sighed heavily, "if anybody found a way to fuck up the life span of an immortal it would be Pam. But I'm going to be optimistic about this shit and assume the reason you ain't answering your phone is because Pam got her hands on you in a all you can eat sort of way. Call me later bitch."

The blond drew her eyes over Tara's exposed body as she continued to smile dumbly at her phone.

"You're cousin has a vivid imagination."

The dark skinned woman shrugged, "I don't know his last idea wasn't too bad."

Pam leaned in agreeing her lips hovering over Tara's, "You're cousin and his bright ideas aside…..so you're marrying me right."

Tara's face folded, "damn, can a girl get romance."

"If the girl wants romance, but I want an answer," she kept her body close, but restrained herself from touching any part of Tara, her response would decide her next move.

"Sure," Tara whispered as casually as Pam had proposed it. Neither were concerned about the other's dedication with both rings glinting securely and unabashedly on each finger.


End file.
